Squad
by Haku Aniki
Summary: Habían cosas que habían sorprendido eventualmente a Genma, pero ser asignado como tutor de un chico de academia que al parecer reprobaria el ascenso a Genin, fue sin duda la mayor sorpresa de todas
1. 1: Conociendo la misión

Aunque no lo pareciera, Genma Shiranui tenía una mente bastante más desarrollada de lo que muchos pensaban, quizás no podría ser comparado con el clan Nara o los Aburame, pero sin duda era algo de lo cual podía sentirse orgulloso al "gradualmente" comprendiera y opinara en las reuniones estratégicas del consejo, cuando Shikaku e Shibi hacían lucir su gran maestría en el tema y parcialmente declaraban una estrategia tanto económica, política o militar como de si una charla casual se tratase.

No era sorpresa que muchos pensasen que convocar a los demás Tokubetsu Jonin solo era una formalidad cuando siquiera parecía lógica el que tratasen de opinar, claro no siempre era así, ser lo suficientemente astuto como lo era él sin duda resultaba de ayuda para plantear estas estrategias viéndolo desde un aspecto "engañoso"

Pero aun así el procesar aquellas palabras de parte del Hokage, no habían hecho más que repetirse continuamente en su cabeza y aun sin tratar de materializarse como reales, trato de girar en todas direcciones en busca de Raido o Hayate siempre buscaban el romper su semblante sereno con patéticas bromas y no dudaba que esta fuese una, pero ver al Sandaime con su mirada tan dura y poco apacible le hacía dudar de esto, principalmente por le hecho de que con sus 80 o más años de edad Sarotobi no parecía ser un hombre que se prestase para tal acto gamberro. **-¿Disculpe?-** nada más salió de su boca debido a la impresión, no era que fuesen difíciles de captar o procesar, el problema reside en aceptarlo o comprenderlo…sin duda debía tratarse de un chiste.

Sarutobi suspiro por lo bajo, era una jugada arriesgada lo que quería pero el consejo no le daba más opción, era eso o tener que entregarle a Danzou lo que más anhelaba…el control sobre Naruto Uzumaki, o más específicamente la llave para controlar al Kyuubi no Kitsune

- **Tú misión actual, será adiestrar a Uzumaki Naruto al punto de aprobar la academia-** declaro con voz severa, cosa inusual en él, dado que podría ser considerado el Hokage más permisivo pero que no entraran en error, no era para nada blando.

OOoOO

Salir del despacho del Hokage cargando con una infinita cantidad de documentos no era precisamente lo que esperaba un viernes por la mañana, peor aún… cargar con todos los informes de desempeño por parte del gamberro número de la aldea, de verás tendría un fin de semana largo. Pero viendo el lado positivo la paga era bastante buena para una misión aparentemente sencilla…es decir, ¿qué tan mal podría estar el desempeño de alguien que podía burlar a un escuadrón completo de chunnin e inclusive sacar una cantidad de energía de los Jounnin más experimentados… seguramente solo era un refuerzo para el chico.

Como pudo llegar a creer tal pensamiento.

Era obvio que el Hokage nunca exageraría algo por más favoritismo que demostrase al chico, y se veía bien reflejado en la cantidad de reprobados existentes en sus informes la única rama "medianamente" aceptable era su condición física y resistencia el cual podría consirarse mayor al promedio.

Era curioso, puesto que parecía ser esta su mejor rama… huir de una broma perfectamente planeada sin duda exigía de una resistencia y condición física excepcional, Genma mordió con fastidio el senbon, algo le parecía no estar acorde entre sus informes y sus acciones...¿Quizás tendría que ver con eso?, escupió con fuerza el arma clavándola con exactitud en el montón de archivos revisados. Tenía toda la pinta.

OOoOO

Luego de tres días con sus pensamientos enfocados en los informes había llegado el lunes, preparo un pequeño desayuno y algunas brochetas de calabaza para la tarde, esto podría llevar un rato..

Algunas ojeras se hacían notorias debajo de sus ojos debido al haberse trasnochado empapándose con un misterio, en este punto su curiosidad lo había envuelto a tratar una hipótesis bastante convincente, pero para dar pie a su teoría debía tener evidencias físicas, por lo que a partir de hoy iría de incognito la academia, estudiaría el día a día de su misión. Uzumaki Naruto estaba envuelto en un misterio y Genma Shiranui era perfecto para esto.

Así bien, mientras esperaba recostado de la rama de un árbol escondido entre las sombras, observaba detenidamente el alborotado inicio de clases, los estudiantes iban llegando con tranquilidad como un par de chicos, uno delgado con un peinado que le recordaba mucho al Shikaku y otro que evidentemente era el hijo de Chouza-Sensei, si recordaba bien.

Otro grupo venían luchando entre ellas tras el último Uchiha tras la masacre y fue curioso percatarse de que solamente había kunoichis en ese grupo, seguramente aun no les había llegado la madures en especial a la rubia y la pelirosa que lideraban el ajetreo luchando frenéticamente en ver quien sería la primera en saludarle, mientras este solo bufaba y aceleraba el paso. Tal como con Hatake en su juventud, río por lo bajo.

Agradecía su grandes dotes en el sigilo cuando repentinamente el viento había por poco delatado su posición, el Inuzuka había girado drásticamente la cabeza a su posición pero gracias a su reflejos se sustituyó con maestrías con su senbon al otro lado del campo, era una suerte que los principios del Kawamiri no se basasen con las leyes de la alquimia y eso del intercambio equivalente.

De resto, los demás chicos iban llegando acompañados por sus padres, tales como los shinobi nacidos en familias civiles o las gemelas Hyuuga que a pesar de ser "ligeramente" similares, en su actitud había un drástico cambio. Hanabi Hyuuga posiblemente era la representación más acertada que podrían darle a Hiashi en un aspecto femenino, de facciones severas miradas llenas de superioridad y autoridad, inclusive su andar ligeramente femenino para su edad estaba repleto de años de etiqueta y desbordante de confianza. En cambio, Hinata Hyuuga era posiblemente el otro lado de la moneda, parecía nerviosa y opacada junto a su hermana, tímida e insegura caminando con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus notables ojos opalinos tras el flequillo de cabello negro azulado a la vez que la marca del pájaro enjaulado en su frente.

Ya imaginaba como eran las cosas en casa de los Hyuuga, usualmente se abstenían de marcar al hijo que no llevaría el mando luego de la mayoría de edad pero el haberlo hecho tan precozmente quiere mostrar un claro deprecio hacía la pequeña Hinata.

Gruño por lo bajo, realmente tenía difícil la pequeña.

El momento en el que al horizonte, saltando entre tejados se avecinaba un histérico rubio riendo fuertemente al vez que chorros de líquido se deprendían de su cuerpo mientras que tras él, el humilde Iruka gritaba y sudaba a mares que se detuviese.

Al entrar en el perímetro de la academia, el chico bajo la velocidad "torpemente" mientras que Iruka por fin lo aprisionaba entre los brazos, tras varias reprendidas lo soltó el chico simplemente se irguió sonriente y alocado- **"Vamos Iruka, ¡Sabes que fue la bomba de molón!" –** grito mientras hacía señas con las manos en mímica de una "explosión"

 **-¡Obvio que fue la bomba! ¡Hiciste estallar la fuente de la plaza central!-** eso explicaba porque se encontraban empapados, pero aun así estaba seguro que Iruka se encontraba empapado pero de sudor **– Al terminar la academia nos dirigiremos a que te disculpes con el Hokage y arreglaras el desorden de la plaza, y todo saldrá de tus ahorros-** la cara del chico parecía palidecer ante esto y por instinto apretó sus bolsillos donde seguramente cargaba sus "ahorros", eso de ser huérfano y no tener trabajo seguramente no tendría muchos ingresos económicos, el chico trato de excusarse – **Y nada de peros Naruto –** sin más solo camino en dirección a la entrada mientras arrastraba al chico con una mano en su hombro, a pesar de ser algo severo el chico parecía sonriente y feliz de tanta cercanía.

No había prestado la debida atención pero al momento en el que el Chunin se giró, las miradas de los adultos presente se volvieron despectivas en dirección al chico y un sinfín de murmullos audibles se empezaron a esparcir "Pequeño Mocoso Terrorista", "Monstruo asesino" y demás eran posiblemente de los apodos más permisivos y respetuosos que pudo oír, y escuchar era de mejores cualidades.

A su vez, los chicos más jóvenes sin entender realmente el trato simplemente adquirían una actitud de repelencia ante los intentos del chico de socializar y eso explico en gran medida por qué dejo a Iruka atraparle frente a los demás, quizás llamar la atención de sus amigos como un chico rebelde que sabía divertirse, o simplemente quería tener algo con que distraerse y no percatarse de las miradas.

En el transcurso del día pudo notar más de esta actitud denigrante para/con el chico, compañeros que solo mofaban tras sus comentarios a pesar de que no todos eran "estúpidos", noto como muchos maestros ignoraban cuando este levantaba la mano en clases y tras una alargada insistencia el sensei solo recriminaba su actitud y le enviaba fuera de clases, otros simplemente probaban de avergonzarle destruyendo su curiosidad con respuestas evasiva "¿Eres lo suficientemente idiota como para no saber eso?" y demás.

Gruño… quizás era la quinta vez que sucedía esto en un día, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, trato de esperar un trato mejor en las demás asignaturas pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, inclusive en los retos de creatividad el chico realmente se esmeraba para cumplir con la asignación y podría decir que no había visto tal desempeño desde que había escuchado de las mil soluciones de Jiraiya en la academia, pero aun así era reprobado por alterar el ejercicio a su favor a través de vacíos legales en la actividad.

Aparentemente el único que trataba de manera correcta era Iruka, y debido a que a estas horas el ánimo de la clase parecía venirse abajo, Naruto trataba de motivar todo haciendo una de sus clásicas bromas, cosa que obviamente ningún sensei respetable aceptaría, y a pesar de todo el adulto trataba de no reírse e imponen seriedad.

No le parecía sorpresa que fuese el encargado de la clase de Condición Física junto a Mizuki y a su vez, la teoría del Ninjutsu Básicamente las mejores asignaturas del chico, aunque claro si antes de esto las clases habían sido de igual manera el tener una base sólida para entender correctamente el resto de asignaturas le era imposible.

Termino de comer las brochas de calabaza y se preparó para finalizar el día no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su objetivo.

Finiquitar el día posiblemente era duro para él, el ver como todos sus amigos iban con su grupo de colegas a compartir la tarde siendo desplazado, trato de acercarse a la chica pelirosa pero esta simplemente le agredió y escapo en dirección al Uchiha que al igual que antes solo era acosado, por otro lado los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí comenzaba a cuchichear ahora que Iruka no se encontraba, a su vez miraban con desprecio hacia el chico que simplemente se encogía de hombros y se dignaba a esperar sentado en un columpio de madera que había frente a la academia.

No pudo evitar observar como cerca de él, cierta Hyuuga tímida le veía con desesperación quizás en un dilema si ir acompañarle o no, y por otro lado la otra Hyuuga observaba severamente la acción de la otra. Dramas juveniles, extrañaba esa época.

No tardo mucho antes de que las Hyuuga se tuviesen que ir escoltados por varios guardias, y a su vez Iruka llego para llevarse a Naruto en dirección al Hokage.

Oh vamos, no había que ver más ahí…ni siquiera veía necesario seguir observando que habían saboteado al chico, su hipótesis estaba en lo correcto desde un principio, nadie tan idiota no notaría que alguien que realmente tuviese tan mal desempeño no podría hacerle la burla a todos sus perseguidores tras una burla, además ahora tenía una respuesta a lo que parecía otro misterio ¿Por qué Iruka era el único que lograba atraparle?, rio por lo simple de la respuesta.

Ahora bien…¿Qué haría el chico si en vez de una mano aliada tuviese un senbon? Otro misterio, y Genma Shiranui era perfecto para esto…Dejá Vu

OOoOO

POV Naruto

Vamos, quizás no había llegado a ser buena idea hacer volar la fuente, fue una sorpresa que realmente nada estuviese roto e Iruka solo exagerase para hacerle sentir mal, pero de verás que había sido genial ver el agua salpicar a todo esos civiles, ahora que me viesen con esa mirada tendría más sentido que antes, se rio abiertamente mientras probaba recoger toda la basura arrojada alrededor de la fuente, quizás le tomo unos 40 minutos, no era mucha pero tampoco era poca e Iruka no dejaba de hablar de mi suerte por su suerte por el hecho de haber calculado correctamente la cantidad de pólvora utilizada, rio aún más cuando este remarcaba lo catastrófico que sería que hiriese a alguien si algo se me salía de control, era curioso puesto que jamás había cometido un error…no públicamente, al menos.

La invitación a comer por parte de Iruka no se hizo esperar puesto que ya parecía tradición que tras una tarde de castigos ambos comieran y no es que no tuviese suficiente dinero para pagar su ambiciosa gula, simplemente comer en buena compañía era bastante más cómodo…para ambos o al menos eso esperaba.

Tras la comida en Ichiraku quien demostró a si mismo que podría superarse una vez más en cuanto podía comer se permitió pagar los platos adicionales a los dos que Iruka le pagaba, tras una charla de algunas asignaturas en la academia Iruka se encargaba de recordarle ligeramente algunos puntos indispensables para comprensión de las asignaturas, era en parte una ventaja que pudiese hablar tan libremente con él, tratar de resolver sus dudas en clases siempre era un caos, aunque a pesar de todo parecía ser demasiado tarde para él en esto de ser Shinobi…pero aun así atesoraba la paciencia del hombre para hacerle mejorar.

Su despedida fue un tanto deprimente para el chico, puesto que ya mañana no tendría excusa para ser reprendido así que estaría solo nuevamente esa mañana, o eso pensaba.

 **-Ey bicho-** Naruto giro su cabeza en dirección a la voz y tenso sus músculos ante lo que vio, un shinobi el doble de alto que él con la banda de Konoha en su frente y una expresión de odio en sus ojos, era visible que el hombre no se encontraba en su mejor estado…eso y que el olor que desprendía decía que las horas bebiendo habían pasado muy rápido para él. **–creo que deberíamos jugar un poco-** cierto acento al pronunciar la "r" le demostraba que estaba en lo cierto…vamos que le iban a dar otra paliza.

 **-Creo…que esto de jugar con menores es juzgado penalmente en otros países-** fue notable cuando la irritación se vio aumentada tras su comentario, no lo podía evitar siempre decía lo peor en el momento apropiado…apropiado para agraviar la paliza.

Una risa bastante frenética de hizo presente junto a un rayo amarillo frente al hombre, un shinobi de casi la misma estatura que el otro pero este vestido como un jounin junto a su chaleco verde y la banda de konoha invertida en su cabeza, con la placa hacia atrás…eso debía ser considerado un insulto seguramente…pero lo dejaría pasar, el cabello marrón del chico caía a los lados de cara y con una sonrisa bastante efusiva y un senbon en sus dientes parecía bastante entretenido **–Juzgado penalmente, eso de verdad me sorprende-** dijo con voz entrecortada por contener risa pero de un momento a otro el rayo amarillo se volvió hacer presente y esta vez se colocó aún más dentro de la guardia del hombre justo bajo su torso ligeramente encorvado para tener plena ventaja al momento de un arrebato, el senbon que antes se encontraba en su boca ahora paseaba peligroso por la garganta del otro – **Ciertamente, Konoha penaliza esa clase de comportamiento aberrante-** comento con un gran cambio de voz en sus palabras, ahora serías y amenazantes, el hombre no probo desafiarlo y en un segundo se encontraba huyendo del lugar – **Y es por esto que un senbon es mejor cuando das miedo -** dijo riendo por lo bajo.

Trato de escapar del lugar antes de que el otro shinobi recordará su presencia, pero no haber dado un par de pasos cuando el escalofriante rayo amarillo paso junto a él revelando al chico con una expresión curiosa en su boca. **–De donde vengo, normalmente se diría gracias niño –** le hablo el hombre con una voz un tanto socarrona.

Naruto detuvo su huido, dado que seguramente no ganaría en una carrera de velocidad sin haber calentado antes…bueno seguramente ni siquiera ganaría si estuviese en plena forma, pero el punto es que no ganaría nada huyendo **–En mis tierras, las personas no se vuelven chispas acosadoras de niños, pero ya ves…Konoha tiene de todo-**

El hombre parecía impactado por su tono de voz y de nueva cuenta le sonrío un poco, de verás que le ponía incomodo ese senbon en sus dientes, ¿Alguna vez se habría picado la lengua?...

El hombre carraspeo un poco y con una entonación bastante seria respondió **– solo una vez en la academia, cuando Kurenai rechazo a una fila de incompetentes acosadores –** ya, que aparte de rápido era psíquico ¿Qué más? ¿Acaso era maestro especialista que realizara milagros? – **Naruto Uzumaki por órdenes del gran Hokage a partir y hasta el día de la prueba de habilidad de ascenso a Genin serás entrenado por mi Genma Shiranui-** ohh…¿¡De veras!?

Fin

Notas Autor: Vale, quizás exagere un poco con el uso de algunas frases, pero por alguna razón me ha gustado como queda, ahora bien me presento ante los lectores que se tomen un minuto de leer estas palabras.

No soy especialista en escritura, ni mucho menos he ganado algún premio por ello, tengo mil errores y critiquen con gusto… a veces hago caso pero no esperen que comprenda a menos que expliquen detalladamente su razonamiento "ahsdhasda", comprender y analizar no es mi fuerte.

¿A qué se debe este FanFic? Acabo de leer Team 8 o gran parte de él, y les recomendaría mil veces que le echen un ojo de no haberlo hecho con anterioridad, acá en Fanfiction hay un equipo de traducción excepcional con sus manos puestas en la labor de traducir los capítulos para nosotros, pásense definitivamente para cualquier amante del cannon será una historia con algunos argumentos inclusive más desarrollados que la propia historia original.

Ahora, me inspire en este fic, debido a que presentan a un Naruto bastante taimado gracias a su sensei, y sin duda es un deleite para los ojos ver el crecimiento prematuro como persona, shinobi y alumno…también diría hijo y solo comprenderán hasta llegar al último capítulo…no es especialmente un spoiler ya que es como decirles un "Huevo de Pascua" , luego entenderán.

En fin, el punto es que esta historia en un principio se basara de como Genma entrenara a Naruto hasta ser Genin o fallar en el intento…¿Qué sucederá?, yo se que pasará :T… Ahora bien, acá les planto una propuesta, en un principio trato de hacer de este fin un máximo de 5 capítulos en este tiempo todo lo que quiero escribir se hará quieran o no, luego de esto tendrán en sus manos la opción de hacerme continuar la historia hasta cumplir o no un siguiente objetivo, de manera que ustedes y sus comentarios tendrán el control de la continuidad, no exijo como otros "200 comentarios" y continuo, me va bien que uno diga "Vale, sigue con la historia" y bueno, seguiré me agrada eso de recibir opiniones de los lectores.

Ahora, es mi primer fic supongo que por eso soy tan permisivo con lo de los comentarios, un novato no exige reconocimiento solo apoyo. En otros aspecto, debido a que es mi primer fic seguramente no sepa desarrollar mucho la historia pero vamos téngame paciencia, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

Con respecto al propio fic, Genma usando rayos para desplazarse ¿Cuándo paso eso en el cannon? Jamás, es sabido que tiene la habilidad de usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu junto algunos compañeros en una formación especial…pero dado que es uno de los Tokubetsu Jounin menos desarrollados en habilidad textualmente o demostrado le quise dar un papel un poco más protagónico dado "Fue guardia de los Daimyo, guardia personal del Cuarto Hokage el cual le dio el privilegio de conocer el funcionamiento y manera de uso de su jutsu más complicado, teniendo en cuenta que el Rasengan fue aprendido por Jiraiya y Naruto, además tuvo una lucha contra los 4 del sonido, sin chakra debido a que venían de una misión de clase A, y aun así hicieron que usasen el segundo sello de Orochimaru"…muchos logros para alguien secundario, solo desarrollaré un poco más su historia de Jutsus. Y así termina mi nota…próximamente no serán largas, no soy de "mucho" o "demasiado" hablar, pero es una presentación por primera vez en el círculo de FanFiction y quiero dejar una clara muestra de mis intenciones, otra cosa…no soy de revisar lo que escribo soy de esos que se sientan luego del trabajo y las clases y empiezan a escribir hasta donde llegan si supera las 2000 palabras lo público el mismo día, si no…pues al día siguiente lo vuelvo hacer y así hasta publicar, pero jamás releo lo que llevo…le quita emoción de leerlo por primera vez, y como ustedes soy un lector apasionado me gusta imaginarme todo en mi mente y dejarme llevar…quizás haya errores de ortografía, lógica inclusive podría haberle dicho Hinata a Hanabi o cosas así…y estoy seguro de que pasara si no lo hice, pero bueno…advertidos.

Ciao.


	2. 2: Un resultado inesperado

Notas de Re-Edición:

No suelo hacer esto de corregir un capitulo luego de escribirlo, pero esta parte de la nota la escribo ya en desarrollo del capítulo 3, ¿Por qué? Bueno principalmente para agradecer al primer Review del Fic…sinceramente no esperaba un comentario en el primer capítulo y se notara mi emoción por ello al publicar esto, se supone que haría un capitulo por día y bueno aquí va el segundo del 08/09 (no editare las notas de autor porque son pensamientos que supongo vale la pena leer)

Sin más, Gracias a **Seebuc** (con respecto a tu comentario): me di a entender mal, el fic en mi mente esta mucho más desarrollado que solo 4 capítulos o 5, sinceramente es un plan de muchos capítulos, pero soy del tipo de persona que le gusta leer que piensan las personas de mi historias…en este caso mi primer fic sería deprimente solo observar cuando el número de visitante este bajando hasta que yo sea el único que leer mis capítulos jaja, no se si me explico…e capítulos será el examen Genin, lo pase o no será un misterio, pero se supone que sería el final del primer objetivo del Fic, si luego quieren que siga, pues seguiré escribiendo con otro objetivo en mente y así. En fin mis saludos. Y agradecimientos.

Nota Autor: Debido a que debo esperar 12 horas tras crearme una cuenta para poder publicar escribiré esto y así adelanto, Go to Chap 5!

Capítulo 2

Era sorprendente pero no lograba quitarse de encima aquel tedioso shinobi de nombre Genma, de veras que era insistente, entendía que eran órdenes directas del ojii-sama pero al menos debía dejarle pensar si esto era real, o simplemente querían humillarle más.

Nunca se sabe con la clase de personas que vivían en Konoha, todos quieren humillar y pisar a los otros, ni siquiera entendía la razón del complot denigrante que le habían aplicado a él mismo, no tenía sentido…no era excepcional como shinobi lo sabia, tampoco era una persona muy popular entre los demás…a quien quería engañar, solo Chouji se acercaba a él cuando podía conseguir algunas patatas gratis, no es que dijera que el chico era un interesado de primera, tan siquiera resaltaba que había razones menos nobles por las que las personas compartirían una charla amena, excepto Iruka y el viejo, era clase aparte.

Había abandonado la idea de esperar a conocer sus intenciones y trato de huir y como a primera mano noto, era inútil en cada esquina encontraba al hombre de pie mirándolo divertido o hasta se limitaba en bostezar para provocarle aún más, pero debía admitirlo esa técnica de desplazamiento molaba.

El hombre aparecía junto a él a la vez que expresaba otra sincera sonrisa o eso parecía **– Sí es increíble este jutsu, me lo enseño el cuarto-** se detuvo en seco y miro con asombro al hombre, omitiría el hecho de que parecía ser un libro abierto para él, solo por el hecho de que esa técnica era de su héroe.

Tanteo un poco sus palabras y apretó con fuerza la manga de su overol naranja **\- ¿has dicho del "Cuarto"?** – el hombre se limitó a solo asentir con una expresión simple en su rostro **\- ¿El Cuarto Hokage? -** volvió a asentir **\- ¿El qué derroto y aplasto al Kyuubi? –** Genma parecía ya un poco cansado pero tenía que terminar de verificar, así que señalo con euforia hacia el monte Hokage a la última cabeza esculpida – ¿ **a ese mismo Cuarto** **? –**

Genma solo bufo por la molestia **\- ¿chico es tu estupidez tan grande o solo aparentas para que me vaya decepcionado?** – El solo se limitó a sonreír avergonzado y rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza **– Sí, Naruto el mismo Cuarto Hokage que señales y deja de hacerlo es de mala educación-** este solo bajo el brazo y se disculpó por lo bajo.

 **\- ¿Será muy difícil el poder aprender esa técnica?** – pregunto esperanzado de poder hacerlo y parecerse aún más a su héroe, Iruka le comento que se parecían un poco así que fue cuanto antes a la biblioteca y busco cientos de fotografías sobre aquel hombre, solo para descubrir que sus cabellos y algunas facciones de su rostro si eran un tanto parecidas, pero hasta ahí llego la similitud.

Él no era un genio, ni era reconocido al contrario parecía ser la paria de la aldea desde que tiene uso de razón, inclusive dentro del orfanato parecía ser el único al que querían lejos de ahí, cosa que lograron tras el primer accidente que causo…cosa curiosa porque él no recordaba haber robado nada…era bromista pero cleptómano…bueno quizás en un futuro lo sería…eso de ser ninja y tal lo requiere.

 **\- En este momento…lo dudo mucho-** dejo caer como un balde de agua fría, entendía que la técnica requería años de maestría y superación y el apenas llegaba al rango de estudiante frustrado que nunca abandonaría la aldea, se encogió de hombros y se resignó a seguir así – **Pero quizás si entrenas mucho… y te gradúas … no…mejor no te doy falsas esperanzas de todos modos ni siquiera te esfuerzas por conseguirlo-**

Naruto levanto la mirada con apuro y le miro expectante como si acabase de decir justamente lo que deseaba su inner positivo - **Si me esfuerzo más que nadie ¿Podría?**

Genma agacho los hombros e hizo una mueca inocente – **Quizás, pero vamos ni siquiera puedes ocultarme tus pensamientos y no soy un Yamanaka –**

Sonrío a más no poder y un sentimiento que hace mucho tiempo creía muerto apareció en su interior, Esperanza **– Te mostraré que puedo lograrlo me convertiré en el próximo Hokage, dattebayo –**

OOoOO

Le había dado claras órdenes al chico de aparecer a las 5am en el campo de entrenamiento de la zona número 9, tres horas antes de comenzar las clases de la academia suficiente para hacer un chequeo rápido de sus habilidades y destrezas pero se había tomado las molestias de pasar primero por su departamento antes de ir, fue curioso ver como a las 4:50 el chico aún se encontraba corriendo por su habitación con los pantaloncillos caídos, puntualidad 0/5 anoto suspirando en su ficha de evaluación.

Tras unos minutos más el chico salió a toda velocidad fuera del departamento, él simplemente le siguió escondiendo su presencia entre las calles de Konoha mientras el rubio saltaba entre los edificios, no era perdidamente lento pero tampoco era lo más rápido que había visto, velocidad 2/5, de nuevo anoto en la fecha, esta vez no tan decepcionado.

Probó por hacer sentir su presencia un poco e inmediatamente el chico giro en su dirección aunque no exactamente a él, nuevamente escondió su presencia y camuflo entre las personas, era gratificante que el ambiente estuviese tan concurrido así podría realizar más estudios sin advertirlo de ser evaluado. Percepción 3/5, era capaz de sentir en qué dirección había alguien medianamente escondido aunque un verdadero maestro del sigilo sería demasiado para él.

Se adelantó a su ahora rubio alumno usando el Hirashin y atravesando a las personas con gran rapidez llegando 1 minuto antes que su alumno al campo, una gota de sudor cayo por su frente debido al calor extra producido por la pañoleta, mientras que el rubio se encontraba en plena forma y sin parecer agitado…anoto en la libreta, Resistencia 5/5. "En duda", aún faltaba poner a prueba su resistencia en combate.

 **-Lamento la demora-** el chico no trato si quiera de excusarse y por ende Genma solo asintió en su dirección - **¿Cómo empezaremos? –**

\- **Iremos bastante más rápido que lo usual –** Genma carraspeo su garganta antes de preparar su libreta **\- Haz un Bushin y luego un Kawamiri con este senbon-** escupido el senbon hacia el árbol incrustándolo en la corteza, aunque solamente la punta dado que podría dificultarle un poco la tarea por la inexperiencia.

El chico parecía sudar frio cuando dijo eso pero aun así no desobedeció, realizo los sellos de manera correcta e inmediatamente realizo el jutsu - **Bushin no jutsu** -, con resultados bastante deplorables, parecía que el pobre clon había tenido problemas en la cesaría y en vez de cortar finamente el vientre materno, le habían atravesado la columna vertebral y lisiado permanentemente o eso parecía el remedo de carne en el piso con cabello teñido, Genma levanto una ceja en dirección al chico y este solo sonrío avergonzado, no perdió el tiempo en excusas y realizo los siguientes sellos de nuevo de manera correcta y trato de concentrar mejor el chakra en el siguiente jutsu – **Kawamiri no Jutsu –** grito antes de intercambiar de sitio con el Senbon el cual salió desprendido al airé debido a la concentración extrema de chakra que utilizo, el por su parte parecía haberse estrellado contra el árbol.

 **-Eso fue bastante deficiente-** comento el hombre mientras se acercaba al senbon ya incrustado en el suelo – **pero no es tan malo como me lo esperaba –** en realidad era casi tan malo como creía que sería luego de ver el sabotaje del día anterior, pero anda que es un niño…no haría mal alentarlo un poco…Ninjutsu 0,5/5, Sellos 3/5, tenia un pésimo control de sus reservas de chakra así que usaba una exagerada cantidad en cosas que podía realizar con un pequeña porción de lo que ya usaba, en cambio sus sellos tenían una buena velocidad, prueba de que no había hecho el vago simplemente no encontraba la manera de mejorar.

 **-Ahora un Hengen y disípalo –** en esto el chico parecía tener maestría y daba valor al rumor de una habilidad de cambio de genero creado por su parte… al menos Genjutsu cumplía lo básico. 1/5 – **Concentrémonos en tu condición física ahora, comienza hacer sentadillas cuando sientas que las piernas de flaquean, cambias a abdominales, al momento que no sientas el abdomen, pasa a dominadas y finalmente sacrificios, luego de que termines esa ronda harás un sprint de 100 metros usando el máximo chakra que puedas en tus piernas, quiero tu mejor tiempo Uzumaki-san-** dijo seriamente Genma mientras el chico solo palidecía ante esto pero sin quejas comenzó a realizarlas sin chistar y sin engañar al sensei que parecía leerle los pensamientos.

Pasadas las 300 repeticiones de cada ejercicio antes de cambiar al otroGenma quedo sorprendido, esperaba un máximo de 50 o hasta un abandono psicológico de la labor y se entregase al agotamiento, pero el chico había superado su expectativa de resistencia, y su velocidad no había decrecido ni un poco en lo que respecta al sprint, quizás no había aumentado pero no parecía extremadamente fatigado al hacerlo, solo requirió un par de minutos antes de estar completamente recuperado. Esto no aparecía en el cuadro de evaluación pero recordaría hacer otro recuadro donde anotaría la condición física, quizás una valoración de "Menos que Gai y casi igual que Rock Lee" …¿Quizás?, vamos que era posible.

 **-Vale, no fue tan mala tu velocidad y tu condición física apenas me convenció pero aún falta una última evaluación física –** arreglo un poco el nudo de su bandana y ajusto el ahora limpio senbo en su boca – **Trata de golpearme mientras evalúo tu Taijutsu- …**

OOoOO

-¡ **YOSH!-** su resistencia había sobrepasado su expectativa, vamos…que le había superado en condición física a él, hasta el momento no había podido atinar ni un puñetazo…ni siquiera había necesitado bloquear algún golpe, con solo esquivar superaba su patética demostración de Taijutsu, parecía una mezcla amateur de Goken, con el Puño Suave y una variable copiada de alguna película de acción, pero su flexibilidad era sin duda admirable, realizando maniobras que sorprendían eventualmente al Jounin, crecer un poco más y estaba seguro que sería un terror del Taijutsu…claro si aprendía a luchar primero que nada.

El timbre de su alarma son indicando que eran las 7:30 y el chico aun parecía dispuesto a seguir otras…20 horas ¿Quién sabe? Solo su expresión decía que no estaba satisfecho hasta que al menos le tocase, el por su parte, estaba agotado no había significado un reto el esquivarle pero el aguantar tanto movimiento por tanto tiempo si era complicado. Taijutsu 1/0 …Resistencia 5/5 sin duda.

 **-Vale Naruto, veo que sin duda eres algo interesante aunque no te motives mucho, el perro de algún Inuzuka tendría más esperanzas que tú-** dijo en tono de broma, y con toda la intención de solo molestar al chico, cosa que pareció percibir el chico, siendo que no se ofendió…demasiado. – **Apenas termines la academia, te veo acá, recuérdalo cero problemas o te las verás conmigo-** le dijo probando de alborotar su cabello cosa que parecía molestarle ya que recalcaba su poca estatura…no es que el fuese excesivamente alto, pero 1,81 no era tan insignificante.

 **-Vale Genma-Sensei-** aquello lo desubico un poco volteo con rapidez en dirección al chico que ya había salido corriendo en dirección a la academia o quizás a comer, alguna era, simplemente eso de ser Sensei lo conmovió, un poco.

Bufo de lado ante aquellos pensamientos y se encamino hacia la biblioteca **,** tenía una idea para esa asquerosa capacidad de chakra que se preguntaba si anotar entre los 100/5 o Mejor no preguntar/5, solo una cosa sabía y es que si esto funcionaba podría darse por aprobado en la academia.

OOoOO

Se había detenido unos minutos en Ichiraku a pedir algo para llevar, y por consejo de Genma-Sensei evito el ramen en esta ocasión, decía que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día para crecer y ser fuerte, y una dieta a base de caldo, aceites y fideos no era precisamente lo más nutritivo, por otro lado su recomendación de caldo de calabaza era inclusive menos nutritiva según Ayame-nee-chan

Así que probo con prepararle brochetas de verduras en algas ricas en nutrientes, además de unas onigiri rellenas de crema de espinaca, perfectas para suplir el exceso de grasas que traería el almorzar ramen, y aunque no le parecía delicioso su nuevo plato principal para desayunar haría lo que fuese por no perder el ramen y conseguir crecer…un poco.

Como pudo trato de comer todo a una velocidad moderada, y aunque no estaba nada mal no tenía tiempo de pedir otra porción así que simplemente termino por irse luego de pagar por todo.

Al llegar a la academia, comprobó que aún estaban entrando los demás chicos y por primera vez en años no se detuvo a recibir las miradas los aldeanos, sabía que estaban ahí pero tenía una nueva meta y no sería destruida por un par de miradas feas. Venga que podría volverse un rayo y viajar a toda velocidad, ¿Qué ojos despectivos verían mal eso? Molaría cantidad.

OOoOO

Para Iruka era costumbre esperar cerca del centro algún indicio de fechorías por parte del rubio, pero esta mañana siquiera había aparecido, poco después de rendirse en su espera se retiro lentamente, mientras su mente le transportaba a los peores escenarios, donde su alumno favorito cometía locuras inimaginables, sabía sobre el maltrato, el sabotaje, inclusive trataba de ayudarle a superarlo, pero es solo una persona entre un centenas que le tratan mal.

Pero grata fue su sorpresa al entrar al instituto y lograr ver al Uzumaki sentado atento a cada palabra de la clase, era algo bastante improbable…¿habrá sido secuestrado e intercambiado por algún asesino serial? Vamos…que las probabilidades son validas.

OOoOO

Culminar el día era lo que más esperaba el chico, sabía que dentro de la academia no aprendería más que a odiar a todo el que le rodease, Genma parecía el tipo de sensei que exigía excelencia de sus alumnos y por tercera vez en años no quería decepcionar a alguien, primero al Hokage con lo de ser ninja, el le pregunto si acaso le gustaba la idea y el respondió lleno de euforia, luego Iruka sensei tratando de convertirlo en buen samaritano, " _Lo intentaba con esmero Dattebayo_ " pero no era su culpa que las ancianas gritaran cuando el trataba de ayudarle con sus compras, o los viejos gritaran cuando trataba de ayudarles con sus tareas, o las niñas gritaran cuando trataba de bajarle un globo del árbol o cuando…bueno en general todo lo que implicase a Naruto terminaba con personas gritando, incluso cuando preguntaba en clases porque todos gritaban cuando el preguntaba algo terminaba siendo reprendido…a gritos.

Justo al terminar las clases se dirigió con rapidez a por algo de almorzar, Teuchi y Ayame conocían perfectamente los horarios de su cliente habitual, y al llegar a la barra en una asiento reservado esperaba un plato de ramen justo como a él le encantaba, caliente y lleno de caldo, 6 platos después y el pago se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento 9.

Ahí logro encontrar a Genma recostado en un árbol tomando lo que probablemente sería caldo de calabaza y junto a él unos 5 envases del alimento, parecía sorprendido por la puntualidad de su alumno y ser atrapado infraganti rompiendo cualquier regla de dieta que hubiese tratado de imponer.

Aun avergonzado por su situación término de comer mientras el chico llegaba junto a él – **Buenas tardes Genma Sensei-** el hombre parecía estremecerse un poco pero rápidamente conservo la compostura mientras degustaba el alimento.

El hombre señalo un pergamino junto a él, le hizo señales de que lo tomase, quizás esta era la tarea que le asignaría, al abrirlo pudo visualizar un par de instrucciones sobre una técnica de alto nivel **– ¿Kage Bushin No Jutsu?** **–** pregunto mientras el hombre terminaba de tragar la porción de alimento.

- **Así es, me gustaría que la practicases hasta que te salga –** sin perder más el tiempo el chico comenzó a leerla, parecía escrita lo suficientemente sencilla como para que hasta un cabeza hueca pudiese entenderla, frunció el ceño ante la idea de que pensase que era un idiota **,** pero aun así no reclamo y comenzó a practicar los sellos sin canalizar chakra, tras unos minutos el primero intento se realizó sin mucho resultado, cosa que deprimió a Naruto con severidad – **Paciencia-** dijo Genma ya completamente almorzado y sentado sobre uno de los postes resaltantes del área **– No es una técnica fácil y necesitas aún más esfuerzo en realizarla que un Bushin-** el Uzumaki gruño por el hecho de que era su peor técnica que para el siguiente intento de realizar la técnica no midió la cantidad de chakra que usaría y aplico muchísimo más que la vez anterior.

Tanto como Naruto y Genma quedaron impresionados ante el resultado de esto, quizás decir el ejercito de un hombre es imposible, pero como horas antes Naruto había dicho, esto es Konoha y como prueba estaban los cientos de clones del rubio dispersos por todo el claro, convirtiéndolo seguramente en un círculo semejante a un sol visto desde las alturas. **–Mejor de lo esperado, sinceramente-** comento el Jounin mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

El chico sonrío avergonzado de ser el primer cumplido recibido tras mucho tiempo, - **¿Ahora qué? -** pregunto entusiasmado de repente el rubio.

 **-Algo que seguramente no te gustara-** recogió la basura de su comida y la llevo en sus manos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la aldea **– síganme, será una larga noche-** Naruto comenzó a sudar frio sin saber realmente a donde irían.

OOoOO

El estereotipo creado de rubio/a que odiaba la palabra estudio estaba muy generalizado en esos tiempos…aunque realmente no tenía idea de porque se quejaba si realmente odiaba estudiar, por su parte los clones parecían solo interesados en seguir ordenes así que al llegar a la Biblioteca y ordenado al Naruto original que mandase a la mitad de clones a estudiar ordenadamente los distintos volúmenes de las ediciones de Calculo, Fisica, Quimica, Literatura, Estrategia, Principios Basicos del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, estos simplemente obedecieron ignorando por completo la personalidad original del Shinobi rubio, miro extrañado al Jounin que reía tras él.

 **-Son clones, pero no seres vivos, cumplen una función en la vida es servir al shinobi que los cree, algunos tendrán características representativas de ti, como quejarse, molestarse o actuar intuitivamente, pero si la orden del maestro es emitida la obligación del clon es absoluto-** con eso explicaba completamente porque no hubo queja de la orden y por eso ahora la bibliotecaria estaba estremecida al ver tantos rubios con adicción al naranja en su ropaje leyendo todo tipo de libros– **Por otro lado, asumiendo que detestas leer y estudiar dejaremos a estos pequeños acá mientras tu y yo nos preocuparemos de otra cosa-** dijo caminando fuera del edificio hasta el lago más cercano. – **Tu control de chakra es asqueroso por lo que necesitaras mejorar eso si quieres pasar la prueba, prueba enviar la mitad de los clones restantes en la misión de caminar sobre el agua concentrando chakra en la planta de sus pies-** al hacerlo los clones fueron en la loca misión de tratar caminar sobre el agua con bastante mal resultado, pues cada uno de los aproximadamente 25 clones se hundían una y otra vez- **Y ahora manda a los sobrantes a practicar acumular chakra mientras meditan y soltarlo en pequeñas cantidades hasta que puedan hacerlo lo mínimo que pueda., ayudará a controlar de mejorar manera tu reserva, y antes de siquiera pensar en reventarlos, consúltame-** el rubio solo asintió mientras el Jounin se paseaba de lado a lado.

De un momento a otro, el hombre hizo un par de sellos – **Kage bushin no jutsu-** pronuncio antes de crear 3 clones idénticos a él, se giró en su dirección y con voz autoritaria anuncio – **Id cada uno a un grupo de trabajo de los clones de Uzumaki-San supervisarle y en caso de emergencia avisadme-** con un "hai" y una rápida respuesta de velocidad de los clones, salieron corriendo en dirección a cada grupo, sin usar chakra suponiendo que pudiesen- **tienen una baja cantidad de chakra así que es mejor preservarla debido a que se quiere hacer un estudio de al menos 4 horas-** el shinobi rubio solo asintió- **Ahora tu y yo prácticamente las posiciones iniciales del Taijutsu de academia, no te puedo permitir ser una bazofia de estilos aleatorios-**

 **-Hai-** respondió el rubio avergonzado de las palabras de su sensei, jamás pensó que su Taijutsu fuese tan exquisitamente decepcionante.

OOoOO

Tras una explicación de cómo el reventar a un Kage bushin al cabo de horas de haber sido creado provocaría un estrés mental, fue lógico el reventarles uno por uno y en orden de aprendizaje, reventando primero aquellos que parecían no haber avanzado casi nada y por ultimo a los que aprovecharon más el tiempo, de esa manera cada explosión era un poco más apaciguada por el conocimiento de la anterior.

Aunque no podía evitar quedar desmayado tras las primeras…30 sesiones de aprendizaje. Así era, 1 mes había pasado desde que había comenzado con esta carrera contra el tiempo sobre mejorar y aprobar, o quedarse estancado en la academia de por vida.

Y a pesar de dar el 100% de su ser aún no notaba demasiadas mejoras en su rendimiento, claro tuvo que realizar varias veces la lectura de los principios básicos de cada rama y acosar con preguntas interminables a Genma sobre cada aspecto desconocido que descubría cada día.

En los pensamientos del Jounin solo había un par de palabras para describir lo que pensaba de su alumno, perseverante… era patéticamente obvio el sabotaje inmenso que había recibido en su vida como alumno de la academia, era inclusive más patético que como historia de Konoha pensase que el Cuarto había sido el Hokage más poderoso, que su memoria en paz descanse y sin animos de ofender, pero Tobirama y Hashirama no eran Kages que menospreciar por favoritismo, uno inclusive es reconocido como Shinobi más poderoso en la historia ninja, inclusive aún más que Madara Uchiha, el traidor más conocido en la historia ninja.

Por otro lado, su desempeño parecía ir dando frutos, no tanto académicamente si no psicológicamente, mientras que en la academia era ignorado con continuidad en sus practicas no paraba de preguntar cosas relacionadas con cada bushin que explotase, inclusive había noches enteras en las que pasaba hablando sobre los principios básicos del manejo de Chakra, como si fuese el tema más interesante en la historia, no diría que no fuese tan importante como cualquier otro, pero eran temas que se cursaban en los ciclos básicos de la academia. Y esa era otra razón por la que empezaba a enfurecerse con los Chunnin que ahí enseñan.

Pero lo más gratificante del asunto fue el ver el progreso que tenia en Taijutsu, parecía un náufrago junto a su primera comida correctamente preparada, devorando como si no hubiese un mañana, básicamente así estaba el rubio con respecto al Taijutsu, no fue sorpresa notar una mejoraría notoria en su katas, aun era un desastre en lo que respecta a combates, pero el imaginar que solo llevaba un mes de haber aprendido la primera kata, y ahora la podía realizar a la perfección individualmente y simular movimiento en pleno combate era sin duda una gran mejoría.

Ahora bien dejado de lado todo entrenamiento, había continuado observando sus relaciones intrapersonales con las personas, parecía ser objeto de burla inclusive ahora que sus bromas habían cesado, trataba de grabar una rivalidad entre el Uchiha y él, pero esta ultimo ni siquiera lo tomaba enserio en las practicas, su insistencia con la que ahora identificaba bajo el nombre de Haruno había cesado tras una repentina reacción de parte de la chica en la que parte de la integridad como persona fue destruida por Sakura tras un rechazo, según sus padres evitar al gamberro rubio sería de las mejores acciones para Sakura, inclusive le felicitaban por denigrarle siempre que podía.

Tal acción entristeció y por obvias razones desato la ira de la Hyuuga más tímida, que tras su última sesión de practica de Taijutsu "accidentalmente" disloco el hombro de la chica, la muñeca con la que escribía y el pie predominante, cosa que obligo a la Kunoichi a perder un par de días de clases mientras se recuperaba, por su parte la Hyuuga había sido reprendida por el exceso de agresividad en un encuentro amistoso, cuestión que acepto de buena gana pero aun así nunca salió una disculpa de su boca ni parecía estar arrepentida.

Hanabi Hyuuga era una historia diferente, mostraba cierto interés repentino en el comportamiento de su gemela, ¿Qué en un sano juicio habría hecho reaccionar así a su hermana tímida y permanente cabiz baja? No lo sabía, pero parecía interesada en saber la respuesta.

El resto de alumno simplemente se esforzaba por aprender y pasar el día a día, en especial ese Nara, dormía incluso en el receso, era una proeza.

OOoOO

Para Naruto Uzumaki el maltrato recibido por parte de la pelirosa siempre había sigo considerado por su parte como una muestra de cariño agresivo, pero tras las crueles palabras de la chica, había entendido que el desprecio de las personas en la aldea había influenciado inclusive dentro de la academia a los chicos de su edad, eso explicaba finalmente porque el aislamiento de parte de los demás.

Hasta ese día había tratado de acercarse a sus demás compañeros, ahora solo serían eso, compañeros de clases y algún desgraciada sería compañero de equipo cuando se graduasen, vamos que seguramente pedirían traslado inmediato cuando se enterasen que estarían en un equipo con él.

Tras comer un aperitivo en el receso de clases, el especial Naruto Salud Instantánea o como habían llamado al platillo que Ayame le preparaba para desayunar el cual nunca era el mismo dado que la chica variaba para mantener una alimentación balanceada para el chico, aunque claro el nombre era un secreto entre ellos, puesto que simplemente no estaba en el menú.

El rubio ajusto un poco los pesos en sus piernas y brazos a fin de mantenerlos bien colocados y se dirigió hacía el patio, algunos chicos lo usaban para jugar y los de su edad solo se sentaban a respirar y comer por su parte Naruto trato de practicar con el equipo de entrenamiento y al momento en el que se acercó a las personas que ahí estaban simplemente se marcharon del lugar, cosa que le dio igual al chico puesto que no trataba de emparentar con ellos.

Tras unos minutos de practica dolorosa debido al peso extra le sorprendió el ver a la Hyuuga de cabellos negros con una postura nerviosa frente a él, tratando de decir algo, cosa que intrigo a Naruto, Hinata jamás le había dirigido la palabra y llevaban años practicando juntos.

 **-Eto…-** su voz era un poco suave tanto que trato de acercarse un poco acto reflejo que ella contra reprodujo alejándose hacia atrás, el rubio shinobi solo observo con desgano la acción, otra pretenciosa que le iba a evitar – **Quería preguntar…-** Estuvo a punto de ignorar cualquier cosa que dijera la chica pero lo ultima lo estremeció – **sentarme contigo a partir de hoy en clases…-** la chica parecía estar a punto de un colapso nervioso mientras respiraba y exhalaba de manera apresurada, si no fuese estúpido se preguntaría si era prudente preguntar si había olvidado como llenar de airé sus pulmones adecuadamente.

Cosa que no hizo falta debido al colapso de la chica, quien cayó con estrepites hacia adelante, el rubio solo se limitó a sujetarla mientras pensaba que hubiese sido buena idea advertir a la chica de eso.

Y como cosas del destino un doloroso y agresivo golpe lo desprendió del piso alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Hinata, ahora junto al cuerpo en el suelo de la chica se encontraba Hanabi con una expresión congestionada entre rabia y amargura. **–Jamás pongas tus manos asquerosas degenerado en una Hyuuga ¿entiendes? –** el chico simplemente asintió mientras se levantaba y probaba de mover el brazo repetidamente…para ser un golpe que pareciera descargar tanta rabia no le había dolido tanto como imagino quizás se controló para no avergonzar a su clan por un arrebato, levanto los hombros en duda y dejo pasar el suceso.

A pesar de que el día anterior el chico no pudo responder a la inquietante pregunta de Naruto, a primera hora de la mañana este se encontraba junto a la chica Hyuuga quien se había sentado con anterioridad en el asiento siguiente al que el usaba continuamente y a la vez que Hanabi imitaba la acción solo que junto a Hinata.

Quizás buscando proteger a su hermana…quizás.

OOoOO

Al cabo de dos meses, las primeras evaluaciones del último curso habían comenzado fue una sorpresa para Iruka cuando el Tokubetsu Jounin Genma Shiranui se había presentado continuamente en las evaluaciones y había ayudado a corregir en desempeño de sus alumnos, tras la primera jornada los otros chunnin buscaron quejarse de su intromisión en asuntos fuera de su jurisdicción hasta que por solo capricho dejo caer la autorización firmada por el Hokage sobre su mesa de intervenir hasta donde su mano quisiese llegar, eso junto a esa socarrona sonrisa de "Te pille" que lanzaba ante toda la contrariedad con la que actuaban los demás chunin ante este hecho.

Por otra parte, se sorprendió muy gratamente que a pesar de no ser una estrella en ascenso el desempeño de Naruto en los exámenes escrito había aumentado considerablemente, ahora incluso podía escribir su calificación con más de un digito, y en serio era mucho decir, siempre supo que el rubio tenia potencial para ser una mente brillante pero casi llora de felicidad cuando en la prueba de razonamiento un 100% lucia en su hoja, antes ni siquiera se dignaba a presentarla, con la excusa de que algún otro de su equipo daría las ordenes.

Al entregarle las evaluaciones parecía fruncir el ceño mientras cambiaban cada una de las pruebas, como si realmente le importase el resultado de ellas, sinceramente con su promedio actual pasaba por la mínima lo requerido de evaluación escrita, de resto y lo importante era la evaluación de Ninjutsu y aun no la habían aplicado, aunque bueno aún estaban comenzado el ciclo de prácticas, faltaban 10 meses para la verdadera evaluación.

En la evaluación de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, el rubio se limitó a realizar Kawamiri, y Hengen de manera correcta y el Bushin a pesar de solo haber creado 1, parecía estar estable de salud aunque aún parecía un poco más pálido de lo que era realmente el chico, pero hasta el momento era su mejor trabajo, cuando se percató de su ceño fruncido y el hecho de que dirigiese su mirada hacia el Jounin quien sonreía de manera burlona en su dirección ¿Qué pasaba acá?

En la evaluación de Taijutsu, Genma pareció aconsejarle a Naruto algo con sus muñecas y piernas, cosa que asintió y se preparó, como siempre realizo los ejercicios de calentamiento con el debido comportamiento, y al momento de realizar los ejercicios a tiempo real, mejoro muchísimo la velocidad con las que los realizo inclusive si antes no se notaba fatigado, ahora ni siquiera parecía notar que hizo algo.

En la carrera de Velocidad, estuvo por detrás de los alumnos más prometedores por solo fracciones de segundos, cosa que no altero su resultado y fue debidamente evaluado, por último la práctica de combate, fue algo que realmente impresiono al Chunin.

Se había realizado una pequeña disputa en modo torneo, de sparring rápido si en 5 minutos no hacían que otro se rindiese o cualquier sinónimo, los sensei presentes declararían un ganador. Entre ellos estaba Mizuki, Genma y él mismo, a modo que los resultados siempre tuviese un ganador.

El primer encuentro fue entre Ino Yamanaka y Hanabi Hyuuga.

La rubia había lanzado un par de puñetazos en dirección al rostro de la chica y esta la repelo como si de una mosca se tratase, haciendo volase fuera del cuadro, sinceramente era un poco injusto dado que la mejor rama de los Hyuuga era el taijutsu.

El segundo encuentro fue entre Kiba Inuzuka y Sai.

El intercambio de golpes fue constantes, dado que Sai no podría utilizar sus pinturas y Kiba no podía usar el jutsus junto akamaru, simplemente era un desafío de puño y fuerza, unido a la técnica y estrategia que cada uno tuviera.

Kiba tenía un control claro del combate mientras sus puños golpeaban sin misericordia los bloqueos del delgado chico pálido, quien no había regresado parcialmente ningún golpe, a segundos de acabar el encuentro, el Inuzuka bajo la guardia debido a su clara superioridad cosa que fue aprovechada de manera correcta por Sai, quien en un destello de técnica y posicionamiento se adentró en la defensa caída de Kiba en un segundo y un buen golpe con la palma de la mano en el tórax cargado con un poco de chakra arrojo fuera del cuadrilátero al chico perro.

El tercer encuentro fue un caso perdido cuando Chouji Akimichi trato de arrollar a … ¿barrigasos? a Shino Aburame y este simplemente esquivo la primera embestida y pateo fuera del cuadrilátero al relleno chico.

El cuarto encuentro fue inclusive más penoso que el anterior, en el que Sakura Haruno simplemente se rindió ante una claramente enfadada Hinata Hyuuga quien parecía atesorar el emparejamiento que tuvo

El Quinto encuentro fue un poco más centrado en un sparring bastante parejo entre Shikamaru y Uchiha Sasuke, el primero solo devolviendo golpes cuando la Yamanaka le recriminaba y juraba que le dolería si bajaba de ahí sin hacer nada

Uchiha Sasuke por su parte, probaba lanzar toda la cantidad de patadas aéreas y golpes que parecían haber en su arsenal, sus maniobras y técnica estaban por encima del Nara claramente, pero este último solo parecía esforzarse por no ser golpeado.

Tras un barrido exitoso por parte de Shikamaru pareció satisfecho con la condición de la Yamanaka y quedo intencionalmente expuesto a una proyección por parte del Uchiha quedando fuera del cuadrilátero como sus demás compañeros, quizás con una buena motivación el chico haría algo bastante mejor que eso.

Luego de un rato de más enfrentamiento, finalmente como primera ronda, Naruto enfrento a uno de los ninjas de familias civiles, combate duro realmente poco, aun sin que el rubio perteneciera a una de Ninjas famosos su habilidad siempre había sido suficiente para enfrentar a los mejores de la clases, claro…no significa que ganase, en esos encuentros. Pero en estos era bastante disparejo el encuentro.

En la segunda ronda.

Sai se enfrentó a la Hanabi, trato de mostrar de nuevo su estrategia de defensa hasta el final, pero no esperaba que los golpes de la Hyuuga le entumecieran con rapidez los brazos, así que probo con esquivar pero a la primera maniobra innecesaria la castaña golpeo con fuerza su estómago, privándolo del airé por unos minutos, suficiente tiempo para que Hanabi terminase el trabajo golpeando con rudeza el pecho del chico expulsándolo del cuadrilátero.

El segundo encuentro, fue algo más intenso Hinata parecía especialmente motivada ese día y logro intercambiar un sinfín de golpes contra el Aburame, tratando de evitar al máximo movimientos innecesarios y el Aburame tratando de esquivar sin prolongar demasiado su defensa y procurar ser activo en la ofensiva.

Los golpes de Shino sin duda acertaban en descolocar a la Hyuuga para evitar que esta aplicase especial fuerza en sus taijutsu pero aun así cada golpe brindado por Hinata, era estruendoso y por lo que parecía doloroso.

Tras ya el fin del combate, Mizuki fue el único en apoyar a Shino, mientras que él y Genma apoyaron a la Hyuuga.

Por su parte, tanto Naruto como Sasuke tuvieron que luchar contra otros Shinobis Civiles, acabando el combate en cuestión de segundos, cosa rara en el rubio jamás había probado ser especialmente agresivo en sus combates contra los menos aptos en la rama.

En la Tercera Ronda.

Toco un enfrentamiento entre Hanabi y Hinata el cual a pesar de ver fuego en los ojos de la segunda, se inclinó frente a la primera esperando que esta diese fin al encuentro, mientras que Hanabi encolerizada golpeo fuertemente a la otra con una patada en el rostro que fue desprendida del suelo hacia fuera el cuadrilátero con un mar de sangre corriendo por sus fosas nasales, no aprobaba la actitud de Hinata de rendirse ante un encuentro frente a su hermana, pero era bien sabido que la rama secundaria debía mostrar tal grado de respeto frente a la primera, que siquiera una muestra de violencia contra uno era penalizado como traición, así que en parte también comprendía el porqué de su actitud.

Sasuke y Naruto nuevamente pelearon contra civiles dada la extensión de la clase.

En la semifinal, parecía un tanto al alboroto en los exámenes chunin, con chicos prácticamente apostando las meriendas entre quien ganaría y quien sería apaleado.

Como inicio al encuentro Hanaba y Sasuke dieron una ligera reverencia uno frente al otro mostrando respeto de etiqueta por ser grandes clanes y dio comienzo el encuentro.

Sasuke se lanzó con una patada diagonal luego de una salto elevado, cosa que esperaba la Hyuuga y bloqueo con efectividad y trato de contratacar con un golpe en la planta del pies del chico, este para evitar el contacto pateo el antebrazo de la chica con el otro pies y dirigió un poco de chakra para usar el mismo impacto como empujón hacía atrás y evitar el contacto con el puño de la Hyuuga.

Por su parte, Hanabi no espero que Sasuke se recuperara de su salto y se lanzó al ataque atrapándolo milésima de segundos antes de que este cayera al suelo, el intercambio de patadas y golpes fue equitativo siempre y cuando Sasuke pudiera cubrir con eficiencia la rotación de las muñecas de la Hyuuga, probando minimizar al máximo el daño recibido por parte de sus devastadoras técnicas de Taijutsu.

En un colérico ataque de Hanabi, Sasuke aprovecho y realizo una llave a sus piernas inmovilizando con anterioridad el desplazamiento de sus brazos, "un perfecto Katanage " por parte del Uchiha y la Hyuuga se despidió del encuentro, siendo aventada fuera del cuadrilátero pero suficientemente atenta para caer de pies y no manchar su traje, viro con ira seca hacia el Uchiha quien se limitó a no verle a la cara, aun sentía el dolor en sus brazos por los golpes recibidos por parte de ella.

Naruto volvió a competir contra un civil el cual parecía bastante mejor que los demás, pero fue apaleado sin miramientos.

El encuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto no estaba del todo claro para Iruka, pero sin duda seguiría apoyando al rubio aun así perdiese, no por nada era su favorito.

Genma por su parte parecía ansioso por esto, le hizo unas señales al rubio cuando este se agachaba a sus piernas y con una rotunda negación el Uzumaki hizo una mueca de terror, ¿Qué tendrán entre manos? Pronto lo averiguaría.

Sasuke por su parte, ni siquiera había prestado atención a quienes se encontraban, emparejados después de su encuentro, simplemente eran puros civiles y un huérfano de una familia menor de shinobis, no sería gran problema.

Relajo sus músculos y se preparó para el encuentro, cuando dio inicio su primer movimiento fue acercarse con total velocidad hacia el rubio, quien parecía estar pasándolo mal, con tan solo moverse…quizás sus otros combates habían sido suficientes para él, rio por lo bajo y trato de golpear con fuerza el hombro del chico, este ni siquiera trato de esquivar o golpear simplemente dejo que el golpe llegara.

Fue impactante lo siguiente que Iruka pudo presenciar, saque clavo el talón de su pie dominante en el hombro del Uzumaki, y este ni siquiera se inmuto, mientras que debido a la fuerza de resistencia no esperada por parte del rubio, dejo desbalanceado al Uchiha haciendo quedar de espaldas en dirección al chico, quien no perdió la oportunidad y planto un lento golpe que impacto de pleno en la espalda media del Uchiha, en un primer momento solo parecía un Jab de boxeo acompañado de una velocidad deplorable, pero al momento de impacto el estruendo y el sonido hizo notar que posiblemente, habría una costilla rota en el pobre azabache.

Continuamente, el Uchiha trato de recuperar el equilibrio y quedar frente al Uzumaki pero en un pestañeo este se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Sasuke, ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan rápido? Parecía ser la duda del pelinegro, trato de levantar una defensa cuando un siguiente puño impacto en los antebrazos del chico acompañado de una patada baja a nivel de las rodillas que desequilibraron completamente al otro chico.

Por su parte la expresión de dolor en Sasuke parecía amenazar con romper en un quejido cuando un tercer puñetazo dio en su plexo solar, resonando tan fuerte que se imaginaban a Naruto tocando con fuerza un tambor.

Fue desafortunado que en una última embestida por parte del rubio, el Uchiha cayera al suelo de un segundo a otro, mientras el cuarto jab pasaba por encima del chico y dada la fuerza del impulso y la carrera lo llevo a tropezarse con el cuerpo del pelinegro arrojado fuera del cuadrilátero al rubio.

El Uchiha se levantó con esfuerzo y miro escandalizado en dirección al rubio que permanecía arrodillado fuera del cuadrilátero, ni siquiera parecía consiente de haber ganado el combate, cuando sus iracundos ojos se posaron en el rostro de satisfacción que cargaba Naruto a pesar de haber perdido.

Sin duda un resultado impactante.

OOoOO

Quizás había pasado bastante mal durante todo el día por el hecho de haber conseguido un incremento de peso ese mismo día antes de las evaluaciones, fue bastante perturbante el hecho de que dijera que no se las quitase inclusive durante el examen, a pesar de que significarían un estorbo considerable, pero todo cobro sentido cuando vio a Genma reírse entre las sillas de jurado ese día…pensaba que le habían echado por intrépido, en fin ya todo tenía una explicación razonable.

Cuando peor la paso fue durante todos los combates, por suerte le habían tocado puros civiles que a pesar de ser bastante ególatras no habían podido defenderse de sus puñetazos, y ahora menos que no podía contenerse debido al exceso de peso.

Finalmente su último encuentro sería contra Uchiha Sasuke, y por ende supuso que podría quitarse los pesos, no quería reprobar la evaluación, pero al tratar de hacerlo noto como su sensei, le decía que ni se atreviese hacerlo, por lo que imagino que sería apaleado sin miramientos por el azabache.

Ahora bien, no esperaba como se habían vuelto las cosas, Genma le había hecho practicar muchísimo el endurecimiento muscular practicar con besos bajo la caída de una cascada y el combate directo contra su exagerada cantidad de clones, que a pesar de tener ese valor "honor" hacia su maestro, no había minimizado en lo más mínimo los golpes en su contra, pero ahora todo pasaba resultados, el talón de Sasuke había prácticamente resbalado de su hombro y el primer Jab de Boxeo que había lanzado había significa un par de costillas rotas, y ¡solo era el JAB! Prácticamente era considerado el golpe más básico en el boxeo, luego acostumbrarse a las repetidas katas del Taijutsu de academia, Genma le había enseñado varios movimientos sorpresa como por ejemplo el Jab, el golpe cruzado, la guardia alta y también algunas otras del Muay Thai, como la patada baja, alta y media, inclusive sabia un desplazamiento doble para entrar en la defensa del oponente antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, unido a la movilidad shinobi, fue bastante útil para entrar en la defensa de Sasuke para poder conectar el directo en la defensa de Sasuke, y fue impresionante escuchar el sonido de huesos crujir por el impacto, luego la patada baja hizo que perdiera el equilibrio además de que hicieron flaquear sus piernas por un segundo, pero suficiente para poder conectar un Uppercut en su plexo solar, que a pesar de no ser tan eficiente como en la barbilla, parecía increíblemente eficaz.

Finalmente se había confiado y Sasuke había probado por barrarle o eso parecía cuando estuvo volando por los aires y cayo fuera de la arena, había perdido, quizás no era rival aun para Sasuke Uchiha pero sinceramente notaba cambios, y estaba completamente seguro de que si seguía así, graduarse no sería simplemente un capricho...

Fin

Notas Autor: son las 2:43 am del día 08/09/2015, estoy ansioso por volver a escribir y el sueño no me domina, acorte muchísimo este capítulo por cuestiones de que quería acelerar el ritmo de la historia, quizás 5 capítulos es mucho, con 4 estará bien, no es excesivamente largo esto, a menos que les guste. Por otro lado, quizás se impresionen de que el segundo capítulo tenga 7500 palabras sumando las notas de autor obviamente.

Ahora bien, quizás es un poco exagerado que en dos meses un chico que es prácticamente nulo, pueda dar tan espectáculo, pero es de esperar cuando tu desgaste muscular es mucho menor al de una persona normal, y tu recuperación es más acelerada, me imagino que cada ejercicio que probase era absorbido con mayor facilidad y le vería más sentido a eso que aprender Ninjutsu, Genjutsu o algo más debido al chakra del Kyuubi, cosa extraña dada que no debería ser posible, por otro lado, el estado físico si se ve bastante más afectado y supongo que de modo positivo, bajo este pretexto realice las cosas así, espero no sea de su desagrado…y estoy esperando las 7 am para publicar el siguiente cap (nota personal: llevo 7 horas escribiendo el segundo capítulo debido a que no tengo internet y muchas cosas del boxeo y muay thai tuve que sacarlas de experiencias propias. Estoy en proceso del capítulo 3, y espero sea un poco más extenso que este.

Sin más, ciao.


	3. 3: Sin control

Capítulo 3:

Como Uchiha que era, acostumbraba a sentir cierta superioridad entre los demás estudiantes de la academia a excepción de ambas Hyuuga, habían demostrado ser huesos duro de roer aunque Hinata no tanto como Hanabi, quizás si la timidez no fuese un segundo rival contra la primera en un encuentro sería incluso mejor contrincante.

De resto, siempre había tomado los combates entre ellos como calentamientos, ¿Quién podría significar un rival para él en esta pocilga? Eso pensaba hasta su último encuentro con el hiperactivo idiota que ocupaba probablemente el último lugar en lo que se refería a desempeño en la Academia.

Bien tenia cerca de dos meses actuando de manera diferente, no fue hasta el comentario de la pelirosa que el chico pareció comprender que era recluido en su totalidad por los demás, no es que a él le importase, lo evitaba por ser débil no porque sus padres en algún momento le hayan pedido recriminaciones en su contra.

Pensar en sus padres trajo un amargo sabor a su boca y el recuerdo de Itachi ensangrentado con su mirada penetrante y sedienta de sangre le estremeció…haría pagar a ese maldito.

En fin, el combate con el chico había tomado de sorpresa al Uchiha, tras haberse confiado el chico le sorprendió y le hirió significativamente la velocidad y potencia de sus golpes le habían privado de alguna manera de responder y poder levantar la guardia, inclusive si hubiese tenido ese tiempo dudaba poder levantar los brazos para un próximo bloqueo, aun sentía enojo del análisis que recibió en el hospital, fracturas de por lo menos 3 semanas de reposo total y no era para menos, sentía que cada vez que su piel entraba en contacto con esos puños era como si una bola demoledora le probase aplastar.

Por sentido común se mantuvo lejos de los encuentros hasta que su cuerpo estuviese totalmente recuperado, de igual modo debido a la extensión del programa solo se habían enfocado en la realización de Katas y calentamientos cuando tocaba Taijutsu.

Por otro lado, el chico se había vuelto inclusive tan cerrado como él con las demás personas, mientras que sus calificaciones aumentaban día a día, inclusive podría decir que se veía en mejor forma física, ese chico se traía algo, algo muy interesante.

OOoOO

Para Genma no fue una sorpresa el resultado del encuentro, había comprobado con anterioridad que el tener al Kyuubi sellado dentro del chico le permitía mejorar increíblemente rápido lo referente a condiciones físicas y por ende su Taijutsu fue su mejora más notable.

Quería que el chico pudiera notar los cambios, pero tampoco quería que llamase tanto la atención, así que evito se quitase los pesos en encuentro, los había alterado un poco más de lo habitual, cargando un par de kilos extras a la cantidad de aumento debida, así no podría mostrar todo su potencial.

Con respecto al entrenamiento habían pasado 4 meses desde el inicio de las actividades y sin duda el Kage Bushin No Jutsu había sido de gran ayuda, en medida que había decidido extender un poco la dificultad con la que trabajaban los clones, los que estudiaban en la biblioteca ahora debían aumentar la complejidad del contenido a fin de nivelar el nivel de estudio del rubio con él de sus demás compañeros, los clones que corrían sobre el agua ahora practicaban con jugar pillados para probar mantener el equilibrio en acciones con alta movilidad. Los que concentraban el chakra habían pasado a moldear su chakra alrededor de un senbon y que este fuese tan filoso para poder atravesar un pedazo de papel sin ejercer ningún tipo de presión, teniendo en cuenta que el papel estaba recubierto de chakra para endurecerlo, dificultaba mucho la labor…pero eso era algo que el rubio no sabía.

El Taijutsu del chico aún era poco estable pero sin duda era más que suficiente para un estudiante de academia, haría frente a cualquiera de su generación aun teniendo los pesos en su cuerpo, había recurrido a probar con otros estilos adicionales para sorprender al enemigo el Muay Thai, Jujitsu y el Boxeo a pesar de ser artes muy diversas entre sí, el chico las había aprendido bastante decentemente, aunque era probablemente a razón de no ser un especialista en esas áreas, no tenía las maneras correctas de entrenar en esta arte.

Genma levanto los hombros mientras le restaba importancia, de momento solo se preocuparía por prepararlo para aprobar, luego haría que temblaran de miedo ante él.

Le sonrío al rubio mientras este probaba por golpearle en sus prácticas y este se defendía cubriéndose con la tabla de anotaciones…" _Pronto debería dejar de leer para enfrentarle",_ pensó mientras observaba como la tabla se hacía añicos en sus manos… _"genial ahora necesitaba otra"_ bufo resignado.

OOoOO

 **\- Muy bien chicos, como evaluación esta vez haremos una prueba de supervivencia-** Iruka alzaba la voz frente a todo el mundo, debido a la hora muchas caras largas se encontraban ya pensando en que momento se acabaría la jornada y los más vagos, solo pensaban en irse a dormir…o bueno Shikamaru ya lo hacía **– La prueba consistirá en 8 equipos de 4 personas, probaran aguantar por 1 día sin salir del bosque–** muchos chicos levantaron la cabeza con interés mientras mentalmente imaginaban con quien harían equipo – **Los equipos serán aleatorios así que no se emocionen –** una queja casi general se escuchó mientras el rubio tachaba la probabilidad de aplicar en solitario esta misión.

Mizuki entro cargando en sus manos una frasco de cristal con varios trozos de papel, que sugerían tener anotados los nombres de todos los presentes, se la entregó a Iruka antes de brindarle una sonrisa a todos – **Ahora formaremos los equipos para que se alisten-**

Iruka comenzó a revolver los papeles con su mano dentro del frasco, mientras Mizuki escribía en la pizza Grupo A hasta la H, al finalizar de sacar los primeros 4 papeles se dignó a leerlos en voz alta aunque con una expresión bastante inconforme. – **Grupo A: Hanabi Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Kaito Yokuzuna- "** _un equipo perfectamente arreglado para rastreo, no parecía casualidad"_ pensó el rubio ante la idea de haber arreglado los equipos.

 **-Grupo B: Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Kaoru Tanaka –** " _La formación Yamanaka-Akimichi-Nara un equipo de captura y eliminación sigue sin parecer casualidad"_ el rubio marcaba la ceja tras estos resultados al igual que Iruka, el único que no parecía sorprendido era Mizuki, e imaginaba porque.

 **-Grupo C: Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Koyuki Mahara –** un equipo bastante más desigualado aunque fácilmente con las habilidades de Sasuke y Sai podrían ser un equipo de eliminación, y si en algún momento el Uchiha despertaba el Sharingan, infiltración y asesinato sería la mejor opción

Así fueron seleccionando los grupos, cuales ya parecían bastante más aleatorios, inclusive cuando oyó su nombre.

 **-Grupo H: Ken Souhiro, Tahiro Sempu, Kaede Arikawa, Naruto Uzumaki** – simplemente un equipo más.

- **Ahora que todos tienen equipo, vayan y prepárense nos vemos mañana-** se despidió Iruka, inmediatamente la mayoría de chicos se fue a encontrar junto a sus compañeros, inclusive él se vio sorprendido al encaminarse emocionado en dirección al trio que ya se encontraba reunido a un lado del salón.

 **-Bueno…primera vez que trabajaremos juntos-** comenzó el rubio al llegar junto a ellos, quienes simplemente le vieron con fastidio inmediatamente el rubio comenzó su análisis sobre el equipo, Ken era un chico simple, que no resaltaba en ninguna rama a excepción de sus estudios, puesto que parecía ser bastante brillante, Tahiro era hijo de dos Chunin por lo que sus conocimientos eran básicamente estables, Kaede era…una fan girl de Sasuke…como casi todas las que conocía, solo se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo. **-¿Alguna idea de que hacer para mañana, Tahiro-san? –** preguntaba dado que era seguramente el chico más acertado entre los presentes para opinar.

 **-Sí, una bastante buena-** el chico parecía animado inclusive travieso, el movimiento constante de sus mejillas sugería que aguantaba la risa mientras hablaba – **No nos estorbes mientras tratamos de aprobar esto, suficiente de gamberradas hay que soportar durante las clases como para aguantarlas en los exámenes –** los otros dos chicos no aguantaron la risa, e inmediatamente comenzó la burla por parte de ambos, él por su lado solo se limitó asentir y borrar de su mente la idea de trabajo en equipo valido en esta evaluación, al tratar de dar la vuelta e irse Kaede le llamo aun entre risas.

 **-Y nada de confesiones galán-** le dijo recordando aun su más reciente rechazo.

OOoOO

Al día siguiente los condujeron en dirección al bosque, bastante tosco y oscuro, el sitio perfecto para matar a unos cuantos chavales, corría el rumor de que cientos de Shinobis habían muerto a manos de Madara en ese lugar, y tiempo después a manos a Kyuubi no Kitzune, también cuentan que los muertos rondan por las noches y asesinan a los guardias insolentes que no lleven su billetera repleta de dinero…los chismes y rumores siempre terminaban alterados para beneficio de algunos ¿no? Aunque de no ser por Genma, habría traído todos sus ahorros en cuanto se enteró este lo acompaño hasta la academia ese día y le comento aquella historia para cuando vio su cara de espanto y las claras intenciones de correr en busca de su rana traga billetes se limitó a confesarle lo falso del rumor.

Todos se encontraban reunidos frente a Iruka junto a sus compañeros de equipo, excepto el rubio que solo se encontraba de pie esperando las indicaciones. **–Muy bien, en continuación de las indicaciones de ayer terminaré de explicar el modo operativo de la evaluación-** carraspeo un poco y saco un medallón con el remolino de Konoha incrustado en él y lo enseño a todos desde su posición – **Principalmente este es el objetivo, se adentraran en el bosque y buscaran los diversos emblemas con este símbolo marcado-** no parecía tan difícil a como lo planteaban. – **Pero no habrá suficientes para tener uno cada uno de ustedes, en total solo hay 16 emblemas, es decir que solo 16 de ustedes tendrán una evaluación máxima mientras los demás solo serán evaluado con respecto a su desempeño, por lo que para aquellos que quieran una evaluación ejemplar necesitaran conseguir 4 emblemas por equipo, pero solo con conseguirlo no es suficiente, luego de lograrlo deben mantenerlos duran los restantes tiempo a fin de probarlos-** ahora si parecía un reto, aunque claro uno bastante más complicado de lo que se espera para unos estudiantes de academia. **–Ahora bien, en caso tal de heridas graves el competidor será eliminado y evaluado con respecto a sus acciones hasta el momento, mientras que el agresor dependiendo de la situación será evaluado negativamente o removido de la evaluación sin puntaje, tratemos de minimizar el rango de heridos, por favor-** Ósea que si alguien mataba a otro, no sería sentenciado, solo mal evaluado o reprobado… bastante tétrico. – **Ahora bien, adiós-** dijo antes de que cada uno de los estudiantes comenzaran a caer al suelo, él por su parte trato de resistir un poco el Genjutsu, pero fue demasiado tarde para acumular chakra.

Sus ojos se abrieron intuitivamente al recobrar el sentido, su primera acción fue entrar en guardia tomando dos senbon en sus manos, noto el cambio de ambiente. Los árboles se veían inclusive más gruesos que desde afuera, la hierba era alta aunque no demasiado, solo el dorso de sus pies se veía cubierto, la oscuridad de la noche había creado más sombras de las que estaba acostumbrado, inclusive desde su posición le era difícil reconocer poco más de 20 metros, el burlesco cantar de los animales silvestres le decía que no estaba solo, bueno omitiendo el cuerpo de los tres chicos en sus pies, rio socarronamente espetando la escena mientras Ken y Tahiro se abrazaban mutuamente y Kaede se limitaba a comerse su propio dedo, por algún motivo esto tenia pinta de Genma por donde fuese, el cual había señalado que desaprobaba la actitud de los chicos con él.

Sin más que pensar corrió fuera del perímetro, en búsqueda de algún grupo más avanzado que él, sería imposible encontrar algún emblema en tal oscuridad dado que no tenía jutsus para tal labor, pero algo que le sobraba era habilidad para el hurto, y habían especificado "que debían mantener los emblemas", es decir…estaba permitido robarles.

Estuvo a punto de realizar el Kage Bushin, pero recordó las advertencias de Genma con respecto a ello, así que simplemente se ajustó la cinta y prosiguió con su carrera probando de hacer el menor sonido posible.

OOoOO

El primer equipo que encontró fue el Grupo E, parecían discutir con respecto a que dirección tomar, era claro que no podría investigar si tenían o no un amuleto mientras estuviesen despiertos y por el ánimo que llevaban no caerían tan rápido.

Se limitó a solo observar desde las sombras mientras ellos cargaban con una linterna que delataban enormemente su posición, quizás fueron precavidos en la idea de mantener visión inclusive de noche, pero no pensaron en el hecho de exponerse abiertamente a un ataque.

Tras unos minutos, el primer ataque se llevó acabo el Grup asaltaron al grupo mientras estos debido a la cantidad de oponentes solo defendían y trataban de huir, los golpes iban y venían más en contra del grupo de 4 mientras que los 8 se turnaban tranquilamente para golpearles…tampoco habían especificado que no podían formar alianza a fin de cuentas, eran 16 emblemas, que 8 se empeñaran en conseguir la mitad y luego defenderse entre sí, mostraba señas de "buen trabajo en equipo" al menos.

En encuentro duro poco, el Grupo E quedo apresado entre cuerdas mientras que los Grup disfrutaban de su victoria y buscaban entre las mochilas algún emblema con poco éxito – **Ni uno…¡Joder! Esto será imposible si no podemos ver en la oscuridad-** se quejó uno de los chicos mientras arrojaba el equipo al suelo – **Deberíamos esperar a que se haga de día y probamos buscar por nuestra cuenta-**

 **-¡Sí! Igual nos quedará suficiente tiempo para encontrarlos –** comento otro.

 **-¡Pero recuerden que las Hyuuga al igual que nosotros los buscan y ellas tienen la ventaja de sus ojos!-** la chica que hablaba tenía un punto a su favor, el Byakugan era una terrible ventaja en esta situación.

Otro chico gruño de frustración, estando de acuerdo con que no deberían darse por vencidos tan pronto **– Quizás si encontramos al idiota de Uzumaki tenga algunos, oí que su equipo ayer le pidió distancia así que seguramente le dejaran si somos más-** en cierta parte era cierto, aunque definitivamente él no correría de simples civiles a pesar de ser tantos.

- **Cinco amuletos más y podremos mantenernos a la defensiva hasta que culmine el examen-** el que cargaba los emblemas en su mano, probo sin duda ser el más idiota hasta el momento, tan confiado que ni se le pasa por la cabeza el hecho de tener algún espía esperando el momento de atacar.

- **Bueno vamos a ver a quien encontramos-** dijo otra chica, mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria a donde el venia.

 **-Al menos, no nos toparemos con los idiotas-** así los llamaría a partir de ahora Ken, Kaede y Tahiro eran verdaderos idiotas, sin esperar más se lanzó tras los demás en espera de un momento crucial para arrebatarle los emblemas, la clave del depredador más letal es sin duda ser el más paciente.

OOoOO

Para Hinata esta prueba había resultado bastante más sencilla de lo que a primera cuenta parecía, aunque claro…no lo admitiría por la integridad de su sensei, ser una Hyuuga con el Byukugan era una clara ventaja y con el emparejamiento tener a un Inuzuka y un Aburame había probado ser inclusive más fácil que antes.

No fue problema conseguir los primeros 3 emblemas esparcidos por el bosque con el rango de visión de Hanabi y el suyo propio abarcaban un área bastante amplia, el cuarto amuleto lo consiguieron tras un encuentro con el Grupo D, lamentablemente Shino tenía marcado a todos los miembros de la clase así que los podía localizar en cualquier segundo, y por alguna clase de transmisión estos compartían información con él a la distancia, al momento de anunciar que cargaban con un emblema, Kiba se aseguró de eliminar al objetivo fácil, marchando a toda velocidad en dirección a los pobres chicos que seguían empapados de haber conseguido el emblema en un bote cerca del lago, caminar por el agua aún era muy complicado para ellos así que probaron con nadar.

Fue un esfuerzo bastante lamentable dado que entre los ataques alocados de Kiba y Akamaru, lograron dejar inconscientes a dos de los chicos, mientras que Hanabi de un golpe arrojaba a su oponente sobre el otro y con uso del Juuken los dejaba inmovilizados por un par de horas…quizás hasta que terminara el examen, ella por su parte solo se disculpó en un susurro bajo la atenta mirada de la otra Hyuuga, que reclamaba por mostrar demasiada lastima a los rivales.

Tras conseguir los emblemas suficientes, se agruparon para montar algún plan de defensa en el que fuese imposible, el que les quitasen los emblemas, por su parte Kiba refutaba constantemente que la mejor opción militar en esta clase de ejercicios, era aniquilar a todos y monopolizar los emblemas, cosa que parecía agradarle a Hanabi, pero a contrario de Shino que sugería abstenerse al plan principal.

- **Yo…p-pienso igual que Shino-** comento entre cortado Hinata, recibiendo una severa mirada por parte de Hanabi, desde el incidente del desmayo frente al Uzumaki parecía más tensa con respecto a la actitud de la Hyuuga más tímida. Cambiando el sentido de sus pensamientos la imagen de aquel rubio que había perdido tanta gracia y felicidad llego a mente, al principio comenzó admirar al chico por su empalagosa felicidad y ganas de superarse, siempre esforzándose y dando lo mejor de sí para cumplir sus metas, luego del rechazo de Sakura parecía que esa parte del rubio había muerto, ¿y quién no? Básicamente le habían explicado que era recluido por todos debido a que los adultos no apoyaban su trato con él, y Hinata no era tonta, Padre parecía compartir ese pensamiento, aunque por motivos poco claros no entendía el por qué.

Esperando un momento en el que la conversación del Inuzuka sobre el posible monopolio con emblemas darían más probabilidades a Hanabi de ser el novato del año, ella se acercó con cautela a Shino quien solo parecía desaprobar tal comportamiento, pero quien sabría sus expresiones con tan alto collar. Tras captar la atención del Aburame le pregunto – **Que…piensas…s-obre como le va a N-Naruto-kun-** siempre se le dificultaba hablar sin tartamudear o cortarse entre palabras…simplemente no tenía dotes de comunicación muy elevadas.

 **-Reconoceré, que es un misterio para mí el paradero del Uzumaki-** el comentario atrajo mucho la atención de Hanabi que súbitamente giro su atención hacia el Aburame.

 **-Pensé que los habías marcado a todos-** dijo Hanabi más como una réplica que como un comentario.

 **-Uzumaki Naruto…parece tener algo peculiar-** dijo taimadamente el chico de lentes oscuros – **Aun en mi clan se preguntan porque todos los Kikai hembra se niegan a adherirse en el chico-** a pesar del tono neutral que estaba empleando, era delatador el hecho de que seguramente sería la primera vez que algo así ocurría en el clan y tenía a Shino bastante confundido – **Aunque, siento que el clan conoce por qué y simplemente deciden mantenerlo en secreto –** dejo salir más en un susurro, quizás para los demás era algo sin importancia, pero el hambre de saber que parecía tener Shino le incapacitaba de olvidar tal misterio.

 **-Es-espero que este bien-** comento Hinata, logrando de nuevo la mirada despectiva por parte de Hanabi.

 **-Yo espero encontrármelo, un par de golpes le vendrían bien a esa carita de zorro-** comento Kiba sonriente mientras veía con picardía en dirección de Hanabi, era muy obvio que solo quería llamar la atención de la castaña.

Y quién diría que su chance se encontraría tan cerca.

La explosión de un sello explosivo atrajo la atención y guardia de todos, mientras que entre los arboles al otro lado del lago una cantidad grande de sombras se hacía presente. Y resaltante entre todas gracias a la luz de la luna, aquel overol naranja reluciente entre las oscuridad con su cabello dorado bajo una pañoleta de color negro y cargando con 3 emblemas en sus manos todo eso…¿sobre el agua?

OOoOO

Era desesperante seguir a personas tan lentas, confiados en sus habilidades los 8 ninjas bajo él pretendían hacer piruetas mientras corrían a una velocidad desilusionantemente lenta, parecían emocionados perdían la formación mientras jugaban y trataban de aplacarse entre ellos.

Él por su cuenta seguía de cerca al grupo suprimiendo por completo su presencia, trataba de mezclar sus sutiles y rápidos movimientos con el suave y sincronizado movimiento de las ramas, apretaba con fuerza su estuche de armas en los costados de sus caderas evitando que el chocar de los kunai, senbon y shuriken provocara un tintineo perceptible, aunque pensaba que debido al constante alboroto que montaban los chicos seguramente no escucharían siquiera si afilaba sus armas en sus oídos.

El sutil olor a tierra mojada llego a sus narices, las posibilidades y estrategias comenzaron a moverse en su cabeza, antes era astuto sabía ingeniar planes sobre la marcha siempre que premeditaba sus bromas. Plan A, Plan B, Plan C siempre desarrollaba algún curso alterno de sus acciones en caso de contramedidas a su idea original, Genma lo había catalogado como un estratega espontaneo.

Su primer movimiento había sido colocar una pañoleta cubriendo su cabello, tal cual su sensei, le había explicado que era un modo de ocultar lo llamativo que eran sus hebras doradas, cosa que le pareció bastante lógica y no dudo en adoptar como táctica militar pre-batalla. Fue casi un reflejo llevar un kunai a sus manos al poder observar las primeras señales mohosas en la corteza de los árboles, típico de las áreas circundantes a los perímetros húmedos en los lados, sin pensarlo mucho más de lo que parecía viable y un plan de respuesta en caso de un fracaso, lanzo el arma de poco filo en dirección al grupo, cortando el avance del chico con los emblemas en su equipaje, claro fallar era parte de su plan, eliminar al chico estaba contra las reglas. Milésimas de segundos después un pergamino explosivo a medio cargar estallo arrojando a los chicos en distintas direcciones, él sin perder el tiempo aterrizo con agilidad sobre la punta de sus pies disminuyendo el impacto de la caída. Viro el rostro y observo como el chico con los emblemas apenas notaba su presencia, al principio se sintió asustado hasta que probablemente su cerebro lo asocio con el chico problema de las clases que nada hacía bien. Una sonrisa socarrona y superioridad se adornó en su rostro.

A la mierda todos los planes, odiaba que lo subestimaran así " _Hola, Plan M de Masácralos a todos"_

No permitió que el chico recuperara su equilibrio al dar un paso y entrar en su defensa más rápido de lo que el espero, quizás recordando el encuentro con el Uchiha el chico cubrió instantáneamente su torso con sus manos. Él por su parte, solo considero esos brazos esqueléticos como un par de blancos para golpear, sujeto los emblemas que el chico tenia guardados y con un fuerte puñetazos arrojo al chico lo suficientemente lejos tras un sonoro crujir de huesos y un estruendoso resonar del choque contra un árbol.

No hubo ni un segundo de tranquilidad luego de ese golpe, cuando inmediatamente tuvo que alzar los brazos para defenderse de un ataque doble por parte de los demás e instantáneamente sujeto las extremidades que usaron para atacarle y aplicarles un agarro con fuerza gracias a la fuerza que ahora tenía no fue complicado el aventarlos contra el suelo y luego correr arrastrándolos unos metros, fue necesario el soltarles para evitar el impacto contra otros dos chicos que se abalanzaban contra él con suficiente velocidad como para obligarle a esquivar y cubrirse. Fijo su vista en los chicos que había arrastrado segundos atrás y solo uno de ellos parecía recobrar la compostura, el otro no paraba de gruñir y aplicar fuerza en su cabeza, seguramente se había golpeado al impactar con el suelo.

Cuatros chicos lo rodearon con posiciones de ataque en alto, el por su parte mantuvo la posición de combate de Muay Thai debido a la ventaja contra varios contrincantes, sin planificarse los chicos se lanzaron al ataque simultáneamente mientras él simplemente aprovechaba el desequilibrio de sus oponentes en movimiento para aplicar golpes.

Esquivo un golpe con Kunai en dirección a su pecho, contratacando con aplicar un codazo en la cien de su rival, no demasiado fuerte pero suficiente para que el chico se aturdiera lo suficiente para finiquitarlo con un golpe suficientemente en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente.

Tuvo que agacharse para evitar el impacto de una patada a su espalda, cuya pierna sujeto y aplico una proyección circular dejando a la chica autora del ataque boca arriba en el suelo mirándole con impresión a los ojos. Él frunció el ceño bloqueando una patada con su mano libre, rápidamente soltó el agarre y golpeo con fuerza un punto de presión de la chica situado en su cuello. Bendita sea Genma y su manera de neutralizar chicas furiosas sin tener que golpearles.

Había inmovilizado a cuatro y aún faltaban cuatro más, pero el alboroto eran tanto que ya podía escuchar como algún otro grupo se acercaba encarnecido, seguramente algún otro grupo asaltado por ellos o peor aún…su propio grupo, quizás tres emblemas eran muchos para uno pero no pensaba ayuda a personas que lo subestimaban y peor aún, lo discriminaban sin razón "convincente".

Apretó con fuerza los puños y se lanzó al ataque, los cuatro restante se vieron sorprendidos cuando cruzo la distancia que los separaba en un segundo, con fuerza dio una patada alta al primero y un golpe a la clavícula del otro, sin dejar que reaccionaran realizo un golpe cruzado impactando al chico más cercano y una patada descendiente sobre el mismo chico del primer ataque, impactando sobre el hombro izquierdo, con la misma fuerza del impacto se impulsó a la espalda de los demás y sin más tiempo corrió hacia la orilla del lago, no parecía muy profunda pero aun así se adelantó aplicar chakra en la planta de sus pies y corrió, no sin antes dejar otro pergamino explosivo cargado en el suelo, que tras unos segundos exploto levantando tanto fango como agua por los aires, ayudando sorprendentemente en su huida. " _Oh sí, lo había hecho de nuevo."_ Pensó, mientras escuchaba tras de sí lo que parecía un nuevo enfrentamiento entre los recién llegados y los restantes chicos que seguramente solo serían tres.

Apresuro con rapidez su carrera en dirección al otro lado del lago mientras amarraba con fuerza los emblemas alrededor de sus hombros, de nuevo paso por su cabeza la idea de compartir dos de ellos con sus compañeros de equipo pero la pericia vencía nuevamente, se limitó a sonreír zorrunamente…seguramente esto le restaría puntos como cooperador, pero habían explicado "1 por persona para puntaje perfecto", es decir si lograba mantener al menos uno hasta la hora dada, no habría manera de reprobarlo. ¿Cierto? … _"Sí Naruto, eres un genio, Dattebayo"_ pensó para sí mismo, mientras seguía riendo.

Claro todo eso, hasta que por puro instinto agacho el cuerpo para evitar una envestida por parte algún enemigo, no logro reconocer con exactitud a quien pertenecía aquel espiral plateado que giraba con furia sobre la superficie del mar. _"Tsk"_ chasqueo la lengua al sentir un líquido caliente sobre su ropa, e inmediatamente lo reconoció con orina de Akamaru, este era el maldito Kiba con su indecente complejo de perro alfa.

Hasta acá había olvidado el principio básico de ser Shinobi, Nunca bajes la guardia, sentía que era muy tarde para bloquear a un segundo rival que se aproximaba tras él a una velocidad bastante perturbadora.

Se limitó a girar ante el acercamiento de la Hyuuga castaña y una mirada iracunda en sus ojos. " _Vamos, que esto dolería"._

OOoOO

Hinata no pudo tratar de ocultar sus ojos tras lo que ocurría, segundos después de que el chico se acercara lo suficiente a la orilla tanto Kiba como Hanabi se lanzaron al ataque, por su parte Shino solo se acercó a resguardar el perímetro en caso de que el equipo del rubio hiciera acto de presencia y por su parte ella, no lograba articular palabra ni moverse, ante el nervio de la situación, definitivamente no quería desafiar a su hermana, pero ser parte de un plan en contra del rubio, no era ni de cerca sus intenciones.

El chico parecía confiado en primer momento, y fue una sorpresa la velocidad con la que Kiba se lanzó al ataque, inclusive realizando el Gatsuga y la marca dinámica en un minuto, seguramente había practicado mucho desde su último encuentro con Sai.

Aunque también fue bastante impresionante la reacción del rubio, que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, esquivando en un segundo el ataque de Kiba aunque claro, no su marca para detectarle, fue un error el hecho de que el chico girase sin percatarse del terreno y o en que situación se encontraba, dando la espalda a Hanabi quien hasta el momento no había disminuido la velocidad con la que se desplazaba, inclusive se impresiono al ver su estabilidad al correr sobre el agua, apenas padre le había señalado instrucciones para ello, días atrás. Ella por su parte, solo podía caminar con cuidado sobre pequeñas profundidades.

El chico rubio pareció percatarse del acercamiento por la retaguardia puesto que tenso su cuerpo y viro lentamente, Hanabi sin medir demasiado sus acciones preparaba un golpe de Juuken con suficiente chakra para dejar inconsciente al chico y parecía casi malintencionada con su acción, no entendía porque tanto empeño en destruir al chico. Nuevamente, la sorpresa se hizo presente cuando tras una explosión de humo el que se encontraba recibiendo el golpe era un Kiba con una cara de sorpresa, y obviamente espasmo y dolor, sin más el chico cayo pesadamente al agua hundiéndose seguramente inconsciente.

Hinata hizo un registro rápido al área y encontró a Naruto, unos cuantos metros delante de Hanabi, sujetando con fuerza Akamaru quien parecía irritado por tal acción, tras un breve forcejeo el chico término arrojando a la distancia al can, y se alejó corriendo en otra dirección.

Quizás era una señal para no seguirle y mantenernos neutrales con respecto a eso de monopolizar los emblemas, si ese era el caso…no fue lo mismo que pensó Hanabi, pues segundo después monto persecución tras el rubio. Definitivamente, su hermana estaba deseosa de exterminar la existencia del rubio.

De momento, Shino y ella se enfocarían en rescatar a Kiba, quien no parecía que despertaría por unas horas.

OOoOO

" _Mierda…Mierda…Mierda…Mierda",_ constantemente se preguntaba con que motivo las personas le trataban mal, pero que te corretearan por un bosque con las claras intenciones de asesinarte, definitivamente eso era una interrogativa nueva para él " _¿Qué coño le había hecho?"_ Era obvio que era bastante más rápido que ella, y si seguían así estaba seguro que tarde o temprano la chica se cansaría ¿Pero luego qué? Él no estaría en condiciones de defenderse de los demás ataques que le lanzaran, y hora que se había encontrado con el grupo de rastreo…" _Tsk"_ aun olía a orine de perro... _"Maldito Kiba"_ , pensó mientras saltaba a la rama más cercana y tras él oía las ramas crujir…el plan era simple, correr por el agua…se supone que nadie en la academia lo hacía, pero luego la maldita Hyuuga le había perseguido hasta el bosque, y parecía tener años corriendo sobre el agua, a él le había tomado 4 malditos meses poder desplazarse así, estaba seguro que meses atrás ella ni tenía en mente aprender esa habilidad. El rubio escupió a un lado mientras recordaba el estado en el que había quedado Kiba tras el golpe…era terrorífico siquiera pensar en haber sido él, luego se disculparía por usarlo de sustituto con Kawamiri… o no lo haría.

Por su mente paso una alocada idea para evitar que le siguiese con tanta soltura, aplicando más chakra de lo debido en sus piernas al momento de tomar impulso para saltar en otra rama, comenzó a romper las que el usaba, obligando a la Hyuuga a tomar desvíos o gastar más chakra del debido en sus impulso para alcanzar ramas más alejadas. A pesar de haber comenzado a funcionar, no duro mucho puesto que rápidamente la chica se acostumbró al estilo de persecución

Comenzaba a plantearse el seguir huyendo hasta la hora de finalizar la prueba, pero un duro muro le hizo caer de espaldas a su dirección, giro asustado en dirección a su camino para solo ver un manto morado se extendía en el airé y se imaginó que habían colocado algún tipo de sello para limitar el área del examen.

Al levantarse, noto como detrás de él una presencia aguardaba paciente, había insistido en seguirle porque suponía que él no sabía que tanto era la extensión del lugar…Hanabi Hyuuga era una chica de cuidado. **–Así que acorralado, mocoso-** nunca le había simpatizado el tono de voz con él que ella se dirigía a él, aunque claro era el mismo tono de voz que usaba contra todos los ninjas de familias de ninja menores, civiles…o inclusive con su hermana. **–Deberías estudiar el perímetro del lugar antes de adentrarte en persecuciones-** le retaba con superioridad mientras se acercaba con paso calmado, parecía extasiada de haberle atrapado y trataba de intimidarle tras su aproximamiento engreído - **¿y ahora que truco usaras para evitar mis golpes? –** quizás sería buena idea bajarle los humos…solo un poco quizás.

Adopto una pose al estilo Sasuke Uchiha y recostó su pared del muro invisible tras él, bastante suave a decir verdad, aunque le hacía erizar el cabello y le provocaba un cosquilleo incesante en la espalda – **Cuando huir no es suficiente, darse la vuelta y acabar con el enemigo –** obviamente no era una estrategia, los espartanos habían muerto como verdaderos guerreros al aplicar esa táctica, aunque claro…superioridad numérica era un punto en contra para ellos, acá éramos solo la Hyuuga y yo.

Su mirada airada se convirtió en una severa y no dudo en hacer notar su poca tolerancia – **Bastante precipitado en anunciar que ilusamente pretendes derrotarme en un enfrentamiento-** como respuesta solo subí los hombros como quien no quiere la cosa y acompañado con una mueca para provocarla, ella por su parte parecía congestionada ante la humillación…claro el enemigo mortal de los fuertes, el orgullo. Sonrío socarrón ante este hecho cuando sin intercambiar más palabras, se lanzó en su contra con el Byakugan activo.

Había aprendido de Genma y observando de Sasuke que las técnicas del Jijutsu para mantener las manos alejadas del cuerpo era bastante útiles, los golpes de la Hyuuga parecían un poco menos precisos que lo habitual pero algo que aprovecharía al máximo. A cada golpe que el desviaba alejando sus peligrosos dedos cargados de chakra de su cuerpo, solo limitándola a golpear sus muñecas evitaba que cerrara sus Tenketsu, aunque debía admitir que sus manos dolían mil demonios debido a ese ligero contacto, pero sabía debido a la lectura que había hecho sobre ello, que lo único que causaba al golpear ahí era daño muscular y no deterioración del sistema de circulación de Chakra.

Era consciente del enojo de la chica, estaba palpado en su rostro rojizo y congestionado por la ira e impotencia, comenzaba a notar deterioro en las técnicas de la chica y de un momento a otro, el uso del Taijutsu de la academia se hizo presente.

Había agotado gran parte de su chakra, y la había daño emocionalmente al privarle de su mejor cualidad, el Juuken, ahora el intercambio de patadas y golpes se había tornado a su favor, el juego de piernas que había aprendido en el boxeo le daba una ventaja de posicionamiento con respecto, al flexible Taijutsu de la academia, probo violar la defensa de la chica, pero fue sorprendido por un golpe descendente del Juuken, su musculo se estremeció tras el impacto y por inercia se arrojo fuera del alcance de la chica, sabía que había cerrado algún Tenketsu, y en definitiva era algo que no se podía permitir más, su ventaja acá era el uso de Chakra, si lograba privarlo de él, seguramente acabaría derrotado rápidamente más cuando los demás se le unieran. A todo esto, ¿No tenían suficientes emblemas?...quizás tenía una opción.

 **-Espera espera espera-** grito el chico mientras esquivaba una serie de golpes y patadas de la castaña, esta solo le miraba desconfiada- **¿Acaso necesitan emblemas?-** pregunto esperanzado de tener que evitar un enfrentamiento contra ella- **Tengo tres, solo necesito 1 para aprobar…si tú-** no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la chica volvía a lanzarse en su contra, con innumerable cantidad de golpes con tal rapidez que evitaban siquiera que levantara su guardia. – **Espera ¡Joder!-** tras recibir un golpe intencional de la chica cerca del abdomen, empujar con fuerza a la chica y gracias a la agilidad con la que hacía gala, logro atizar un Tebianbon (Patada a la Cabeza), se sentía terriblemente mal el golpear a una chica, tras decir que esperase pero esta no parecía querer negociar, tras caer por el impacto la chica se hallaba en el suelo con la sorpresa impresa en sus ojos, totalmente espabilados e idos, seguramente no imaginaba que el ultimo de la clase de llegase a golpear, aún más notando el hilo de sangre que corría por su nariz, no imaginaba siquiera sangrar.

Por un momento la chica toco su sangrante nariz y observo sus dedos manchados, de un momento a otro su mirada volvió a cambiar a una de enojo puro y se lanzó al ataque olvidando obviamente que el mejor ataque es una defensa ofensiva … ¿Era así? Tras el impulso desenfrenado de la chica se limitó a solo flexionar ligeramente las piernas y lanzar ambos manos adelante evitando golpear el rostro de la Hyuuga, la velocidad fue tanta que esta simplemente se sorprendió ante esto, volvió a dirigir su atención al chico y no esperaba el agarre tras su nuca, a continuación tiro de sus manos, reaccionando incluso más rápido que Hanabi y aventando su propio cuerpo hacia arriba, aplico el tradicional movimiento del Muay Thai, El Clinch (Golpe con la rodilla luego de un agarre) tras el fuerte impacto, no fue sorpresa para el rubio ver como aun los ojos de la chica parecían desorbitados pero aun conscientes, no quería tener que repetirlo…pero debía, prosiguió con la trayectoria de la técnica impactando los suficientes golpes hasta que la chica perdiera el conocimiento, que debido a la poca resistencia que aplico para evitarlo, sabía que no serían muchos.

Evitaba completamente golpear con la rodilla y solo enfocarse en golpear con el Rectus Femoris que era la parte más acolchada de su pierna, y seguramente lo menos letal. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado agresivo pero sinceramente no quería seguir conteniéndose para no herir a los demás, jamás se habían contenido con él antes, ¿Por qué él debía empezar la cadena de respeto?, sin percatarse que ya la conciencia de la chica estaba perdida y el aún seguía con la masacre.

Un dolor en sus costillas lo saco de sus pensamientos egoístas, y seguidamente un ardor en su rostro, pero no fue hasta el tercer impacto que le saco de su equilibrio que se percató que tenía la mayoría de los puntos Tenketsu cerrados, giro con debilidad a su izquierda mientras los ojos vidriosos de Hinata le miraban con dolor. " _Definitivamente, se había sobrepasado"_ pensó antes de caer con un sonido seco al suelo y con ello, el cuerpo de Hanabi caía inconsciente junto al suyo, quien inmediatamente fue auxiliada por la peliazul.

Aun con las fuerzas restantes trato de moverse y alejarse de ellos, pero una tercera persona le sorprendió cortándole el camino " _Genial, otra vez reprobaría"_ pensó el rubio mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

 **-Quizás deberías descansar Uzumaki-san-** la voz frívola de Shino pero poco mal intencionada le dejo pasmado **– No tratamos de monopolizar los emblemas, así que no importa que te quedes con las tuyas-**

 **-Trata de decirle a eso a Hime Yakuza-** dijo refiriéndose a la castaña.

 **\- Lo traté-** respondió, neutro y sin emociones, como siempre había sido el Aburame, como le detestaba y a la vez le agradaba.

Tras eso se dejo caer al suelo aferrándose con fuerza a sus emblemas, definitivamente no quería volver a reprobar, no luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder dar batalla a una Hyuuga en sus mejores momentos.

OOoOO

Iruka observaba horrorizado desde el salón de visión el combate entre la Hyuuga y el rubio, en parte estaba feliz de que el chico pudiese hacer frente a los mejores de la clases en fuerza y técnica, aunque también estaba un poco decepcionado como había comenzado a trabajar individualmente olvidándose de su equipo, a pesar de tener emblemas suficientes para ayudar a dos de ellos, claro…también había escuchado la charla entre ellos el día anterior.

Pero realmente no esperaba el arrebato de agresividad por parte del rubio, de un momento a otro, la chica había quedado fuera de combate tras el primer golpe y el chico continuo con el castigo sin importa eso, sabía que había estado entrenando, y preparándose para poder dar batalla, pero no sabía en que momento había perdido el respeto por sus compañeros de profesión.

Fue una suerte que la Hyuuga detuviera el combate a tiempo, o quien sabe que hubiese llegado a pasar.

A su lado, Genma parecía un poco impactado por el curso del combate pero a la vez satisfecho, seguía pensando ¿Por qué Genma había mostrado tanto interés en esta generación?...en especial en su rubio alumno.

Fin

Notas Autor: Tuve que cortar el capítulo rápidamente porque quería publicarlo hoy y tengo un 10% de batería, 10 minutos seguramente quizás menos. Gracias a los Follower que tiene la historia, y gracias a los dos Review, también gracias al Favorite que le dieron y también a las 30 personas que han leído el capítulo 2, me hubiese gustado un comentario acerca del capítulo anterior para tener una idea de que nos les gusta de mi forma de escribir y demás pero bueno, no exigiré. Son 5 capítulos seguros :D! quizás más si mi autoestima aun es estable.

Sin más nombro a los que les dedico el capítulo del día.

 **Narulover44** **.**

 **Seebuc**

 **AMAM16**

Espero les agrade a todos. Ciao.


	4. 4: Pruebas

Capítulo 4

Las horas habían pasado mientras el rubio aún se recuperaba de la paliza recibida por parte de la Hyuuga de cabello azulado, aun cuando estaba de pies sus músculos se contraían de manera incomoda, de no ser por su rápida recuperación nata, estaría aun fuera de combate. Nunca se había planteado que Hinata tuviese un poder tan destructivo en sus manos como el que había demostrado para defender a Hanabi.

No evito el observar a las gemelas mientras una atendía a la otra que aún se encontraba inconsciente, la sangre había parado de brotar de sus fosas nasales pero el enrojecimiento en gran parte de su rostro, notándose bastante lastima a pesar de haber medido en punto de impacto del golpe.

Por otra parte, Shino había depositado a un Kiba inconsciente cerca de la chica a fin de poder vigilarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, pero se había enfocado en vigilarle a él, sentándose frente a él con una postura erguida y en guardia…como temiendo alguna reacción violenta de su parte, notaba un ligero zumbido provenir del cuerpo del chico y como había leído anteriormente seguramente se tratase de los insectos Kikai que por técnicas de su clan habían comenzado a resguardar en su interior, en cierto aspecto era tétrico y asqueroso…pero pensándolo bien ¿Armas mortales selladas en tu cuerpo? - Eso molaba.

 **-¿cómo lo haces?-** la voz serena del chico le tenso un poco, pudo percibir algo de inquietud en su tono, como si algo le impacientara y molestara a la vez.

 **-Solo sujetas su cabeza con las muñecas, tratando de reaccionar más rápido que él y BOOM. –** respondió refiriéndose al estado en el que había dejado a la chica, en respuesta el chico asomo una ceja por sobre sus gafas…seguramente no se refería a eso - **¿Era otra cosa? –**

 **-¿Cómo evitas que mis insectos se acerquen a ti?-** pregunto un tanto irritado, seguramente por su actitud despreocupada ante la situación…bueno 2 vs 1 era un verdadero problema, aunque ciertamente se preocupaba más por enfrentarse a la Hyuuga que con él chico.

- **¿Lo hago?-** la respuesta parecía descolocar al chico quien simplemente relajo su postura para luego asentir silenciosamente – **Un momento ¿Has tratado de ponerme tus bichos encima?...que asco-** su piel se erizo ante de la idea de tener a un insecto revolotear en sus ropajes – **Y no sé, quizás solo no somos compatibles-** refiriéndose al hecho de que le evitaran, " _Que sorpresa, hasta los bichos le evitaban"_ pensó, realmente las cosas se habían vuelto un tanto bizarras.

Tras minutos de haber finalizado la evaluación, el manto de chakra que les mantenía dentro del bosque se cayó inmediatamente un grupo de chunnin entraban con velocidad adentrándose en el bosque buscando la manera de parar los encuentros que se llevaban a cabo en todo el lugar, el rubio por su parte solo relajo su cuerpo mientras Iruka aterrizaba frente a ellos.

El moreno desde su llegado atendió con cuidado a los dos chicos que se encontraban inconsciente, por otro lado al comprobar el estado de la Hyuuga comenzó a mirarle con cierta reprimenda en sus ojos…lo sabía, había perdido el control respondiendo a su agresión, tenía suerte de no haberla herido de gravedad o habría sido expulsado de la evaluación. Su rostro se congestiono ante la idea de ser reprendido por su sensei si eso llegaba suceder…" _No podía volver a fallar ni una evaluació "._

OOoOO

Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos estaban vidriosos sentía las irremediables ganas de partir en llanto, sentía aquel nudo tan desagradable en su garganta y su respiración entrecortada definitivamente no ayudaba, sus dedos tiritaban un sinfín de veces, como si de hipotermia estuviese convaleciendo, lo peor es que no podía parar de sentirse así…no quería dejar de reprenderse por lo que había hecho…golpeo a Naruto…peor que eso, le golpeo cuando sabía que el solo estaba actuando en defensa propia, pero no podía dejar que le hiciera eso a su hermana…a pesar del pésimo carácter que tenía, seguía siendo su gemela y verla siendo tan vapuleada…simplemente no pudo evitar actuar en su defensa.

El chico tras haber sido impacto repetidas veces, no parecía afectado el tercer impacto del Juuken cargado con una cantidad mayor de chakra del usual había sido el que le sacase de combate, había cerrado la mayoría de sus Tenketsus pero lo irregular de su sistema de circulación de chakra no le convencía que el chico estuviese derrotado, sus propias manos estaban rojas y adoloridas, la musculatura del chico se había endurecido tanto que le sorprendida que a esa edad, siquiera pudiera llamar músculos a la fibra de su cuerpo.

¿Qué demonio había pasado con el chico tras pocos meses?

OOoOO

La evaluación en si había llegado a ser frustrante, no le había considerado un problema el conseguir los suficientes emblemas para él y su equipo, el problema yacía en lo que de verdad quería, durante el transcurso de la evaluación, había buscado encontrarse con él rubio idiota de su generación, pero el chico parecía un misterio entre los ninjas, logro ubicar a los tres incompetentes de su equipo quienes parecían vapuleados luego de enfrentarse a otro grupo de idiotas, Kaede sin duda se había lanzado hacía él solo para continuar con el idiota juego de acosar que llevaba en la academia, por suerte Sai le neutralizo inclusive antes de que pudiese reaccionar agresivamente en su contra.

Tras un breve interrogatorio por su parte a los chicos de ambos grupos, había conseguido algo de información del rubio, pero la simple idea de que hubiese huido corriendo sobre el agua le parecía ridícula...Lo era ¿No?

O eso pensó, al llegar a la academia, no pudo evitar notar que tanto Kiba como Hanabi estaban en un estado deplorable, casi pudiendo caminar hacia el aula, no claro sin dejar de lanzar miradas poco agradables en dirección al rubio, quien simplemente caminaba con la mirada perdida. ¿Habría sido el culpable de su estado?...Seguía siendo ridículo ¿no?

Finalmente, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos en el aula comenzaron hacer entrega de los emblemas por grupo, Iruka paso al frente junto a Mizuki quienes parecían tener una expresión bastante frustrada en sus rostros, también pudo notar como aquel hombre que les había acompañado en las evaluaciones pasadas, se encontraba tras ellos con una expresión de complicidad en su rostro, ni siquiera simulaba el observar en dirección al Uzumaki. ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

- **Muy bien chicos…empezamos a evaluarlos-** Iruka hablo con fuerza mientras sacaba una lista donde suponía había hecho las anotaciones de los grupos y las evaluaciones individuales. **–Primero…Grupo A traigan sus emblemas-** en primer lugar el grupo de las Hyuuga se veían entre ellos con cierto recelo y de un momento a otro, el Aburame recogió los medallones de las manos de sus equipos, se acercó a Iruka y deposito cuatro en sus manos – **Muy bien, grupo con puntaje perfecto, Ahora Grupo B-** esta vez, fue la Yamanaka la que se levantó eufórica mientras entregaba los cuatro medallones de su equipo – **Otro puntaje perfecto… Grupo C-** Por su parte Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y se levantó para entrar orgulloso en sus manos cinco medallones, no es que tratase de quedarse con todos, simplemente encontraron uno luego de haber conseguido los cuatro necesarios, Iruka simplemente se limitó a sentir en su dirección, tal vez consciente de eso en vez de reclamar por compañerismo, a partir de este punto ningún grupo parecía tener los emblemas restantes – **Bien…Grupo H-** esta vez tanto Kaede, Ken y Tahiro negaron en dirección a Iruka y acusaron al rubio con miradas y señalamientos.

 **-Este idiota estuvo haciendo el vago en toda la evaluación y nos abandonó al inicio de la prueba-** Iruka parecía no creerse lo dicho pero aun así le dio la oportunidad al rubio de excusarse.

-¿ **Es cierto eso Naruto?-** pregunto el moreno mirando fijamente al rubio, el por su parte simplemente se levantó de su silla y camino en dirección a Iruka, saco los tres emblemas restantes y los deposito en la mesa.

- **Digamos que el trabajo en equipo, no es lo mío-** se excusó ante el moreno y se fue caminando a través de la puerta, a pesar de los llamados del chunin.

Fue una sorpresa para todos cuando el Jouninque parecía nunca tratar de intervenir en las clases, se levantó de su silla y borro el nombre del rubio del Grupo H, quienes parecían alegres por la acción, seguramente imaginando como sería el castigo por desacato, en su lugar el hombre realizo otro recuadro debajo de todos los demás, un poco más grande e improvisado y con una letra bastante "peculiar" escribió el nombre de UzumakiNaruto bajo el título de " _Squad K"_ se susurró más para si mismo que para alguien más – **Supongo que de esta manera no debe haber problemas en la evaluación-** dijo riendo socarrón el hombre mientras mordía con gracia el senbon en su boca.

- **Supongo que no-** respondió Iruka, mientras sonreía cómplice de aquella acción – **Muy bien, Squad K nota perfecta-** sentencio el chunin ante la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes.- **Hasta el lunes chicos, descansen-** se despidió el moreno saliendo del salón seguido por Mizuki y un alegre Jounin.

¿Qué demonios era el Squad K?

OOoOO

Maldita Kaede, Maldito Ken, Maldito Tahiro, Maldita Hanabi, Maldito Kiba, Maldia Academia, empezaba a odiar a todos por su estúpida actitud ¿Por qué confabulaban en su contra? ¿Por qué?, la molestia se había vuelto tal que pateaba con fuerza todas las latas que encontraba por el camino, los aldeanos a su vez no paraban de verle y cuchichear a sus espaldas, el rubio de tanto en cuando devolvía las miradas con severidad, pero rápidamente la idea de seguir con el ciclo de miradas infinitas le fatigaba emocionalmente.

 **\- Así que no se te da el trabajo en equipo-** la voz ya reconocible de su sensei se escuchó a su lado, y tras un rayo amarillo la figura de Genma se hizo presente junto a él. Coloco su mano en el cabello del chico para alborotarlo un poco – **Deberías ser más sincero con Iruka-** el rubio solo bufo.

 **-No me creería-** ciertamente, jamás había pensado mal de Iruka, siempre había sido el más cariñoso con él de todos los maestros de la academia, inclusive se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, pero no era sorpresa para él cuando jamás creía en lo que decía con respecto a los demás, al principio siempre trataba de contarle sus problemas con los demás maestros, aldeanos o alumnos pero siempre parecía no querer reconocer que no mentía, y evitaba comprenderle con respecto a eso, pero a pesar jamás pudo tener resentimiento. **–Nunca nadie me cree…-** dijo en voz baja.

Genma revolvió sus cabellos con algo de rudeza que le sacaron de sus deprimentes pensamientos y llamaron su atención, algo irritado por la acción pero atento al fin – **Yo siempre te creeré, Naru-chan -** el vergonzoso apodo solo le hizo enrojecerse mientras forcejaba por el agarre de Shiranui. .- **Además, fue increíble como realizaste ese Clinch-** dijo imitando el movimiento de la técnica que le había aplicado a Hanabi – **no podría reprobar a alguien con tal técnica-** ciertamente, había sido una buena demostración de habilidad ¿no?.

Su risa descontrolada solo atizo a contagiarse a su sensei, que sin entender realmente porque el chico reía, solo lo imito consciente de que su mal humor había desaparecido.

OOoOO

Los siguientes meses, se basaron en una constante etapa de entrenamiento extremo, los combates entre Genma y Naruto, duraban horas, mientras que el por razones claras el mayor se contenía, pero lograba sudar al comprobar la resistencia de su alumno, el intercambio de golpes era constante, aunque el menor pocas veces lograba atizar alguno, nunca se desmotivaba dado que los resultados demostrados parecían ir de bien en mejor.

En las evaluaciones escritas, que al principio era su peor rama ahora con sencillez aprobaba entre los mejores promedios, su uso de armas había progresado notablemente aunque había cambiado su habitual uso de kunai's con sellos explosivos, por el sofisticado y preciso uso de los senbon.

Cuando las luchas entre ambos se extendían, el campo de entrenamiento donde practicaban terminaban asemejándose al pelaje de los erizos, mientras los cientos de senbon se enterraban en todos el lugar, a pesar de no haber tomado la costumbre del Jounin por tener un senbon entre sus dientes para hacer empleo de él en situaciones críticas, tenía suficientes ocultos a la mano entre sus ropajes que podría pasar desapercibido ante la crítica mirada de los Chunin en la academia.

La curiosidad del rubio era algo que no podía controlar el Jounin, percatándose de los estudios adicionales que realizaba el chico, tanto Jutsus para su repertorio como nuevas técnicas de Taijutsu. Era una sorpresa dado que el chico al principio no parecía que fuese tan dedicado…una gran pero grata sorpresa.

SarutobiHiruzen sonreía mientras desde su oficina espetaba a el shinobi número uno en sorprender…se había hecho aún mejor en eso.

OOoOO

No lo lograba comprender, la ira y confusión de hacía presente en todo momento en su cabeza, pero en este momento era incluso más desbordante que en otras ocasiones, no lograba entrar en su cabeza como la situación se estaba torciendo de manera tan irónica y estúpida.

Al principio a Hanabi le parecía desagradable compartir aula con el paria de la academia, como su padre siempre decía, solo era un acto benéfico del Hokage. Pero llegado este punto era totalmente ilógico lo que sucedía.

En cursos anteriores UzumakiNaruto solo había logrado demostrar lo que todos decían de él, ser un rubio cabeza hueca, bromista y pendenciero. Le sorprendía incluso que en ese tiempo pudiese derrotar a los civiles con el patoso Taijutsu que tenía.

Claro, eso era el UzumakiNaruto de hace 10 meses, aquel que había hecho estallar la plaza central, pintado el monumento Hokage, burlado a los chunin una y otra vez con sus deplorables bromas llamativas, inclusive aquel por el cual Hinata parecía suspirar, era vergonzoso que su hermana adoptara una actitud tan patética como la del rubio a pesar de ser tan distintos. Gruño por lo bajo, realmente le molestaba la actitud de esos dos.

Oh bueno…eso era hasta hace 6 meses, cuando persiguió al rubio en la evaluación de supervivencia, esperaba poder acorralarlo derrotarlo y demostrarse a sí misma y a los demás, que SasukeUchiha era inferior a ella, luego del encuentro del torneo en el que claramente el Uzumaki había burlado todas las expectativas del azabache se había planteado humillar al rubio y por ende, demostrar que el clan Uchiha no era más que la sombra de lo que fue, y los Hyuuga eran sin duda la elite entre los mejores. Claro, todo hubiese sido magnifico de no ser por un minúsculo y a la vez gran problema, Naruto no era el mismo que meses antes, no podía explicar como pero el chico había mejorado…mejorado mucho, lo comprobó en el transcurso de la batalla…no, inclusive antes de iniciar la persecución cuando logró burlar su ataque y eliminar a Kiba en cuestión de segundos, inclusive se sorprendió cuando su "patético" Taijutsu se había vuelto lo suficientemente eficiente como para desbaratar el estilo Juuke del cual tan orgullosamente presumía su clan, pero aun…al comprobar que el chico solo se contuvo con ella en su encuentro.

Aun recordaba la sensación de su primera patada, y luego las siguientes que la dejaron inconsciente, en un combate real hubiesen usado la rodilla a fin de destruir al oponente y estaba segura de que si el rubio hubiese querido, aun estaría teniendo dificultades para hablar o respirar. Y eso realmente le enfurecía, absolutamente nadie podía humillarle de esa forma.

Ahora también su hermana, la tímida Hyuuga parecía incentivada del cambio de actitud del rubio, tan analítica y pragmática parecía un nuevo ser, inclusive podría empezar a considerarla una Hyuuga de no ser que esa actitud tan metódica se debía nuevamente al cabeza hueca de la clase. Esa niña no entendería jamás que para ser un shinobi excepcional y aún más importante, honrar el apellido Hyuuga, debía mantenerse sin apego emocional a otros ninjas…simplemente no podía permitir que NarutoUzumaki siguiese infectando el honor Hyuuga.

OOoOO

Las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas, muy muy complicadas.

Luego del encuentro en la evaluación de supervivencia lograba sentir la intensa mirada de Hanabi, inclusive su temperamento para / con él se había vuelto más delicado, siempre tratando de que les emparejasen en los entrenamientos con poco éxito dado que Hinata reaccionaba primero.

Por otro lado, HinataHyuuga había dejado de ser la tímida chica que evitaba hablar para hacer notar su existencia, a ser la encarnecida Hyuuga que probaba exigirle más y más en sus entrenamientos, aunque obviamente se contenía dado que probablemente ella era la única persona de su edad que le tratase como a un igual, por lo que no le agradaba la idea de herirle o agredirle. Además, era raro tener con quien practicar las clases que impartían en el día, no es que realmente lo necesitara dado que Genma-sensei siempre le explicaba lo que habían dado en el día y además, tampoco es que ya fuese algo que no supiera, sus clones habían terminado de leer todos los volúmenes de materias que se impartían en la academia, dos veces. Sabía lo esencial de cada uno y por puro ocio, lo meditaba en las tardes. Pero de igual manera, tener a alguien de su edad con quien compartir conocimiento era sin duda mucho mejor. Aunque claro, a Hanabi no le parecía de agradable perder a su compañero de tortura y no dejaba de recriminarle con la mirada.

Estos pensamientos pasaban por su mente a cada segundo mientras hacía caso omiso a uno de los maestros de turno, se enfrascaba en explicar una y otra vez la absurda teoría de que los sellos podían almacenar grandes cantidades de energía…¿Quién creería semejante tontería? ~~

Por su parte, Hinata junto a él, no paraba de tomar notas como si en algún futuro incierto le sería crucial el saber de Fuinjutsu. Bueno, quizás quería deshacerse del sello en su frente, tendría mucho sentido.

- **Naruto-kun ¿te gustaría practicar conmigo luego de la academia? –** aquello le había sacado un poco de sus pensamientos, la voz baja y suave de Hinata, ahora sin ningún tartamudeo le había descolocado, la chica ahora le miraba expectante, sus ojos plateado y su piel opalina le hacían lucir como una muñeca de porcelana, junto a su corto cabello azulado, le daba una apariencia un tanto más inocente sumado a ese tipo de mirada, realmente era una hermosa chica, nada parecido a los demás miembros del clan Hyuuga.

Él chico recuperándose de la sorpresa solo atino a sonreírle y asentir en silencio, tenía un don para hacer molestar a los maestros, y no quería incluirla en el paquete de castigo expresó.

OOoOO

Caminar junto a una chica luego de clases, no era precisamente lo que el rubio esperaba para esa tarde, no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco al recibir una timida sonrisa como respuesta a sus deliberados intentos de plantar una conversación, no es que ella fuese muy conversadora y él hace tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a solo compartir palabras con Iruka, Genma y Ojiisama, pero sin lugar a duda no era una charla incomoda…torpe sí, pero no llegaba a ser incomoda.

Al llegar a campo de entrenamiento donde siempre se encontraba con su sensei, este les esperaba degustando su quinto envase de caldo de calabazas, el favorito de su maestro. Aunque curiosamente había empaques adicionales a un lado, el cual con sorpresa reconoció de inmediato- **¡Ramen! –** grito el chico mientras apresuraba el paso en dirección a Genma, quien les miro divertidos.

 **-Recuerda compartir con tu invitada-** el chico intuitivamente se fijó en Hinata quien se notaba avergonzada por el importuno llegar – **Realmente les estaba esperando-** ambos se sorprendieron por el hecho de que el Jounin supiese que la Hyuuga vendría ese día – **Lamentablemente, no podré estar con ustedes hoy y visto que no nos conocemos pensé en al menos almorzar juntos-** el Jounin sonrío a sabiendas lo tímida que era la Hyuuga y el esfuerzo sobrenatural que hacía para poder compartir palabras con el rubio.

OOoOO

- **A-arigatou-** la chica se sonrojo ante la muestra de amabilidad mientras aceptaba el envase que le acercaba el rubio. A partir de este punto, el almuerzo paso bastante cómodo mientras que para sorpresa de la Hyuuga, el Uzumaki hablaba tanto o más de lo normal en presencia del Jounin, en vista de eso se percató de la confianza existente entre ellos y que seguramente el cambio en su actitud y el aumento de su fuerza era debido a su ayuda, quizás el hecho de que el chico no fuese tan alegre a como lo era antes hería las expectativas de la chica, pero el hecho de que en confianza el chico se mostrara inclusive más enérgico que antes, le devolvía todas aquellas esperanzas que había perdido, Naruto se hacía fuerte y ella solo se lamentaba no ser una Hyuuga ideal, no podía seguir así definitivamente se volvería tan fuerte que hasta el Uzumaki estaría orgulloso de conocerla.

Tras un breve compartir, el Jounin se excusó mientras desaparecía dejando a su paso una estela como de si un rayo se tratase, rápido y violento…Hinata cruzo la vista en dirección al rubio con una impresión en su rostro este solo le miraba alegre y sonriente como aquel niño que siempre le hacía enrojecer y suspirar en clases, Naruto aún seguía siendo el mismo, solo que más reservado y poderoso.

Las prácticas con el rubio empezaron con trasladarse hasta el riachuelo cercano, concentrando un poco de chakra comenzó a caminar sobre el agua al igual que ella, luego de la prueba de supervivencia se había enfrascado en mejorar para poder competir con el rubio, y había mejorado en algunos aspectos.

El chico no parecía impresionado por eso y comenzó a estirar músculos – **Muy bien, Hinata-san ¿Qué le gustaría practicar? –** aun le llamaba con muchas formalidades, pero era una mejora increíble el hecho de que le llamase por su nombre y no con el apellido que tanto sufrimiento le causaba.

 **-¿Taijutsu? Estaría bien…-** el chico asintió mientras se colocaba en una postura que había visto desde el día del combate contra Sasuke, solo que ahora sus pies parecían moverse con mayor agilidad y destreza, como si estuviese bailando una danza de guerra mortal. Ella por su parte se colocó en la primera posición del Juuke y dio inicio a su entrenamiento. Una baile peligroso pero tan respetuoso que simplemente parecía que ninguno quería herir al otro de manera indebida.

Para Hinata, fue una de las mejores experiencias en su vida.

OOoOO

Las practicas con Hinata se habían alargado por mucho tiempo, habían anunciado que para el día siguiente eran las evaluaciones a Genin, notaba como su confianza desde hace meses había ido subiendo y hoy día estaba completamente seguro, que esa prueba solo era un paso más en su meta para ser reconocido, ser el Hokage más grande en la historia, inclusive más respetado que Yondaime.

Aunque a cierta Hyuuga le notaba bastante preocupada por ello, inclusive no pudo evitar ver las bandas en la puntas de sus dedos debido al maltrato - **¿En qué piensas Hinata-san?** – pregunto haciéndola dar un salto por haber sido capturada en momento de pensamientos pesimistas. **-¿algo va mal? –**

La chica solo negó mientras mirando hacia abajo, suspiraba débilmente, sinceramente le sucedía algo y él quería tratar de ayudarle…Para eso eran amigos ¿No?...Lo eran ¿no?, Hinata pensó meditar sus palabras un poco y luego hablo – **No creo poder aprobar –**

Aquello era ridículo, no pudo evitar siquiera reír por la ocasión, poso su mano en la cabeza de la Hyuuga, no se había fijado cuando pero en algún momento se había hecho un poco más alto que ella…" _ya no sería el más bajo de la clase_ ", prosiguió imitando aquella manera tan peculiar que tenía Genma de animarle, removiendo un poco su cabello azulado y sonriéndole – **No deberías dudar, no creo que haya alguien más capaz de aprobar que tú, Hina-chan –** solo en aquel momento, y tras aquellas palabras logro notar que HinataHyuuga no solo era hermosa, si no kunoichi más radiante y perfecta que conocía, sus ojos plateados alumbrados por la luz de la luna delataban sorpresa, el rubor notable sobre sus opalinos pómulos le hacían lucir inclusive más delicada que antes, sus labios entre abierto por las sorpresa brillaban …parecían atraerle, llamarle y tentarle.

No se percató realmente en que momento, pero el típico olor a avellanas de su cuerpo se mezcló con el fresco y relajante aroma a lavanda de la chica, no sabía que le había impulsado a eso, pero no se arrepentía. El ligero sabor a durazno llego a sus labios mezclándose ligeramente con el sabor a mente de los suyos cuando torpe y lentamente depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla de la chica. No sabía porque sentía que el destino preparaba las cosas de esa manera,

Se separo lentamente de ella sin despegar demasiado su rostro del de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrir que le había hecho actuar así, con respiración entrecortada y tratando de buscar palabras para excusarse pero aun así no dejaban de contemplar el rostro sorprendido de la chica, sus labios ahora más separados que antes y el extenso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, por su parte no pudo evitar sentir cierto regocijo en su pecho y no era necesario verse en un espejo para saber que su rostro mostraba sin lugar a duda una expresión similar a la chica…si no, más roja. No sabía en qué momento había nacido ese sentimiento, pero estaba ahí y no podrían negarlo.

Sin duda había sido el momento más intenso de su vida, y no dudo en hacérselo saber regalándole a la Hyuuga una sonrisa tímida, que fue respondido con una inocente risa de su parte, hubiese sido un gran recuerdo de no ser por el estruendoso grito de furia que les obligo a separarse avergonzados, llevando la mirada en dirección al causante de este.

Hanabi, quien les miraba enojada y con claras intenciones de asesinar al rubio. Quizás hubiese dejado que la chica se desahogase un poco pero lo que no esperaba es que quien interceptara la primera oleada de golpes había sido Hinata con una expresión seria en su rostro. – **Alto Hyuuga-Sama-** la voz de la peliazul sonaba sería mientras que detenía los golpes de la castaña con soltura – **Hanabi-Sama, Por favor-** la demostración de Juuken por parte de las dos era de alto impacto, los ataques agresivos y letales de Hanabi resonaban con la sutil defensa de Hinata, que no parecía inmutarse ante la demostración de fuerza de su hermana.

 **-¡Acabas de defraudar a los Hyuuga! –** gritaba con euforia la chica mientras probaba de golpear a la peliazul sin miramientos, totalmente fuera de si – **Todo…todo por esta… Maldita Escoria-** Naruto estaba indeciso de si interferir en la pelea o si eso arruinaría la confianza de su amiga, pero lo que no esperaba realmente fue el cambio táctico de la chica, quien de haberse defendido todo el rato, comenzó atacar y golpear con fuerza los Tenketsus de la castaña.

 **-Te retractaras de tus palabras Hanabi-** la voz seria de Hinata realmente era inesperada, su enojo era palpable en su ceño fruncido y en sus golpes precisos y aparentemente dolorosos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los golpes de la peliazul comenzaron a impactar con rapidez en el cuerpo de la otra, produciendo tanto dolor que la chica no podía ocultarlo tras cada atizada, gritando debido a la agonía.

Hanabi tras varios segundos que Hinata le otorgo para que meditara sus acciones, se alejó con rapidez lejos de ella, en su rostro el cansancio y el dolor era notable, claramente ahora sabía quién era la fuerte entre las dos, y que no había razón para sentirse ni un poco superior que su hermana. Mordió sus labios con enojo mientras pensaba lo que haría y una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente – **Te enseñare tu lugar, hermanita –** lo último dicho salió de su boca con veneno y sarcasmo, tratando de burlar la integridad de la pelinegra y tras un simple sello, todo se volvió confuso.

OOoOO

La escena siguiente a lo que parecía una simple riña entre niños paso a ser más que una simple disputa, tras las últimas palabras de Hanabi, activo el sello del pájaro en la frente de Hinata y esta estallo en dolor y lágrimas, el rubio asustado trato de socorrerla sin saber realmente que había pasado, al asociar el dolor de la chica con el sello del pájaro en su frente, la ira del chico estallo.

El instinto asesino fue tal que por segunda vez en su vida Yugao tembló de pavor, la primera vez fue en la masacre causada por el Kyuubi y la segunda vez fue ver a todo el escuadrón ANBU encargada de vigilar al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y la escuadrilla a cargo de la seguridad de la heredera Hyuuga, todos tratando de detener al rubio, su velocidad fue tal tanto ANBU como Hyuuga eran burlados con velocidad.

Tras el primer impacto del chico con la chica, Hanabi había quedado totalmente fuera de sí, el pánico se veía en su rostro, no sabía que causaría tal impacto y menos aún, que no podría soportarlo como shinobi, ni como humano.

- **¡Yamato, El sello! –** Grito a todo pulmón mientras el chico parecía dubitativo - **¿qué sucede Yamato? –**

 **-No es "él"-** haciendo énfasis en el secreto que se debía guardar de los demás, pero si toda esta ira no era del Kyuubi... ¿De quién sería? Pensó, viendo como por fin lograba inmovilizar al chico.

OOoOO

Aun recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, había perdido el control y solo pensaba en una cosa…acabar con HanabiHyuuga, aun ahora el pensar que fuese tan cobarde como para activar el sello en su propia hermana, le erizaba los bellos de los brazos por la cólera.

Había pasado gran parte de la madrugada, encerrado en una prisión de madera y luego trasladado a una celda metálica, no fue hasta horas más tarde que le dieron libertad únicamente para presentar la prueba a Genin, y solo por petición de Iruka.

Luego, sería llamado nuevamente para ser juzgado por su crimen, aparentemente defenderse de los caprichos de la heredera Hyuuga, era suficiente quebrantamiento de ley como para omitir que la verdad tras los hechos, "Él solo defendía a su amiga".

Pero como dicen, el poder corrompe la ley, y el siempre hecho de que el Clan Hyuuga fuese el más grande y temido en la aldea les permitía hacer lo que les viniese en gana.

Daba igual, con él odio de los aldeanos sabía que estaría encerrado un tiempo…quizás mucho tiempo, ¿Quién sabe?...al menos humillaría a sus maestros que nunca dieron un duro por su progreso…hoy sería la gloría de UzumakiNaruto. O eso pensaba.

Al llegar a la academia, no pudo evitar ver que esta evaluación era totalmente distinta a las que había visto con anterioridad, el primer punto a revelar era la exagerada seguridad en el lugar, los ANBU se veían visiblemente en cualquier lugar del perímetro, y dudaba mucho que fuese solo por él…tampoco era tan peligroso. Lo segundo que pudo ver fue la cantidad de civiles y ninjas a los que se les permitió el paso a las instalaciones. Finalmente y la razón de tanta seguridad, el jurado principal era HiruzenSarotobi, el Tercer Hokage, sería un día dulce.

La primera evaluación había sido escrita, nada muy complicado bastante simple dado su nivel intelectual en ese momento, seguido hicieron demostraciones de los kata del Taijutsu de la academia, la práctica de puntería no fue mayor problema, inclusive se tomaba la molestia de hacer el tiro al blanco con Senbon y no con Kunai. Finalmente, fue la demostración de jutsus, cada uno pasaba al frente realizando las técnicas tal cual se pedían y al final un jutsu aprendido en individual, no parecía que alguno fallara, a este ritmo, todos pasarían, inclusive el bobo de Sasuke con su sonrisa de idiota ególatra, realizando unKatonHousenkan No Jutsu. Por su parte todos los demás presentaron jutsus respectivos a su clan.

Cuando toco su turno se acercó al frente, primero realizo un Bushin no Jutsu, suficientemente normal como para recibir un asentimiento, en segundo lugar realizo el Hengen no jutsu en ellos, copiando cada uno a una persona distinta del Jurado, Hiruzen, Iruka y Mizuki. Y Finalmente utilizo el Kawamiri no jutsu en uno de los bushin, todos aplaudieron moderadamente y pidieron que realizara el Jutsu personal. Una sonrisa socarrona surco por su rostro mientras se posicionaba.

En primer lugar salto en el airé mientras desenrollaba un pergamino en sus manos, tras concentrar chakra en el – **Sōshōryuu** -, el pergamino exploto lanzando un sinfín de Senbon esparcidos pero el campo, todos marcadas con un sello especial, algunos miraron sorprendidos aquello aunque bastantes inquietos debido a que no era un jutsu, simplemente el rubio sonrío con suficiencia - **Hiraishin no Jutsu-** la velocidad con la que se desplazaba no era tan rápida como la de Genma, pero era algo de lo que estar orgulloso como genin, entre los diversos cambios podía lograr ver en la expresión de los jurados cierta impresión a la vez, temor que no lograba explicar.

Al finalizar la técnica, no hubo nada…ni aplausos, ni gritos, ni abucheos solo un frio y cortante silencio mientras el volvía a su lugar, sabía que los había impresionado, sabía que aprobaría, sabía que todos aquellos que no contaban con su mejora, en ese momento se retorcían en envidia. Era el día de Uzumaki Naruto.

OOoOO

Las horas habían pasado luego de que hubiese despertado debido al dolor producido por la activación de sello, no le pareció extraño solo ser atendida por las enfermeras del hospital, le sonreían con tranquilidad y le brindaban de un trato digno de cualquier noble…aunque ella ya no lo fuese, por otro lado… no había ninguna persona de su clan ahí y eso le sugería que posiblemente estaría en muchos problemas por levantar la mano contra Hanabi. La idea al principio la aterro… había golpeado a la heredera del clan, aunque la idea pronto se fue desplazando de su cabeza y fue remplazada con una un poco más positiva, por fin no solo había desafiado a su hermana… si no que también le derroto en una batalla. Y eso realmente le hacía feliz.

Al levantar emocionada, partió en dirección a la academia con ganas de poder hablar con el rubio sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la pelea con Hanabi, su reacción, su victoria, el sello…el beso del rubio. _"Realmente quería hablar de eso"_ pensó sonrojándose ante la idea.

Pronto vio imposible la oportunidad de poder acercársele al rubio, dado que algunos miembros de la familia principal del clan Hyuuga se encontraban en el la academia, además del Hokage y algunos otros miembros de importancia dentro de la aldea. Además, cierto rumor de que el rubio seguía apresado por agredir a la heredera Hyuuga se esparcía rápidamente entre las personas, aunque tal idea fue desecha con rapidez tras la llegada del dichoso. Así comenzaron las pruebas.

Luego de la demostración del rubio, los siguientes en pasar no lucían para nada impresionantes, ciertamente le dolía admitir, que se sentía una simple ilusa tras la demostración por su parte, cuando llego su turno y aun acompañada por el irritante dolor de su cabeza a causa del sello, se limito a dar una demostración mínima de sus capacidades, lo suficiente para aprobar…seguramente.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el jurado comenzase a dictar el resultado de sus evaluaciones, permitiéndole a Iruka el honor de hacerlo.

Los nombres, pasaban uno tras otro Hanabi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Ino. Inclusive hasta Kaede, Ken y Tahiro habían logrado aprobar – **Hinata Hyuuga-** al escuchar su propio nombre sintió las piernas desfallecer, el malestar debido a la reciente activación del sello en su cabeza, se intensifico seguramente debido a su propia presión emocional – **Aprobada-** el moreno con la cicatriz le brindo una sonrisa al dictaminar su resultado, debido a la emoción giro con rapidez hacia su rubio amigo quien parecía emocionado de su resultado y le sonreí con complicidad, seguramente pensando en felicitarla por haberlo logrado.

Claro, la felicidad no dura para siempre dado que inmediamente luego de eso, Iruka frunció el entrecejo y giro en dirección al jurado, parecía atónito y molesto, ellos simplemente asintieron de mala gana haciendo que el chunin bajara la cabeza con resignación – **Naruto Uzumaki…reprobado-**

 **Fin**

 **Notas Autor:** sinceramente, me tomo un poco más y es un poco más corto debido a la cantidad de cambios realizados mientras escribía, al principio pensaba en realizar algo más romántico entre NaruHina, pero note que era muy pronto para ello, luego hubo modificaciones en pelea entre Naruto y Hanabi dado que un principio había colocado a Kurama culpable de todo, una idea descabellada llego a mi cabeza y estoy probando algunos textos alternativos con mi nueva idea antes de introducirlos en la historia… aunque es seguro que irán.

Finalmente, en la evaluación pensaba el solo hacer el simple Kage Bushin, e impresionar a todos, pero es algo que todos esperarían, siento que de esta manera al menos les sorprendí un poco, aunque doy exagerado poder a un solo personaje, pienso ir deteniendo su progreso un poco, dado que es exagerado que como genin pueda realizar el jutsu de su padre, pero bueno…es un fic a fin de cuentas. Sin más que decir

Ja Ne. (CIAO!)

OHOHOHOH esperen

Primero que nada agradezco a los Follower de la historia, quienes han ido aumentando bastante últimamente.

 **Ayato Namikaze**

 **Fadse1005**

 **Serpiente Obsidiana**

 **caco222**

Estos son los nuevos Follower de SQUAD, ¡Muchas Gracias!

Ahora a los Favorites.

 **Ayato Namikaze**

 **Fadse1005**

 **Nara me cae bien**

 **Souch**

 **jhossietaisho**

 **jovino006**

¡Muchas Gracias por considerarnos uno de tus favoritos!

Finalmente y enormemente agradecido a cada uno de los que dejan un Review en los capítulos

 **Ayato Namikaze:** encantando de que compartieras tu opinión sobre el fic, y totalmente de acuerdo, solo había pedido un comentario pidiendo más capítulos y ya que eres el primero, te dedicare el 6to cap (cuando lo escriba jaja).

 **Souch:** Me recordaste mucho a un amigo que le dice a los fics, "historita" es muy majo y se te agradece tu comentario y si…pinches madrazos que le dieron dasashdha.

 **jovino006:** ¡Encantando de que te agrade!

 **caco222:** Es encantadora la idea de que pienses que es original, aunque la verdad es inspirada en un fic que perdió continuidad, bastante recomendable "Genma era un sensei de dos casos perdidos" dos ultimátum en progreso. Te lo recomiendo, y también Team 8 (es mi fic NaruHina favorito). #LoveTeam8desde2006 3

 **Nara me cae bien:** siempre me he preocupado que los encuentros se me dieran mal, pienso que mi mejor fuerte es la conversación interpersonal, pero me alegra que te agraden los encuentros.

 **Seebuc:** Encantado de tener de nuevo en los Review, y si comente seguido por la emoción "ahsdhas" creo que aprobaste lo de que reprobaría… ¿pero hasta que punto? SPOILER! Ahsda okno, espero que te guste este capítulo y espero de nuevo un comentario de tu parte

Listo, ultima cosa … no pediré eso de 5 review y continuo, prometí que con solo uno haría más de 6 y me han regalado 8 hermosos comentarios, que atesorare dado que son mis primeros 8 comentarios ahsdhasa y parece ser que todos son positivos. ¡Ya!

Ja Ne, (CIAO) Ahora sí


	5. 5: SQUAD

Nota Autor: ¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? … Ya sé, tengo 2 días sin publicar y antes de comenzar a escribir tengo que anunciar que debido a mi inicio de actividades dudo poder publicar capítulos tan continuamente como antes, empezaré la universidad y el trabajo y bueno, eso consume mucho tiempo, en fin. ¿Por qué no publique el fin de semana? … ¿Conocen League Of Legends? … hubo evento de P.I (Oro del juego) y bueno… aproveche bastante jaja. Sin más acá está el capítulo. (Añado que empecé mis pasantías y no tengo tiempo de nada jajaa esto lo escribí en la oficina)

Capítulo 5: SQUAD.

" _Reprobado…Reprobado…Reprobado"_

Las palabras se seguían repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente, el runrún se esparcía indiferentemente entre los presentes, algunos burlones con expresiones autosuficientes en sus rostros, mientras que otros solo se encontraban impasibles ante los hechos, Hinata por su parte había tratado de reclamar pero gracias a los reflejos de Iruka, se vio detenida antes de cometer un insulto contra la aldea, aun con su mirada hecha furia, se mantenía serena detenida disimuladamente por las manos del Chunin Moreno, estaba un tanto conmovido de que la chica se pudiese comportar de tal manera por su causa…inclusive se encontraba feliz de que lo hiciera a pesar de que esto le pudiese suponer una reprimenda por parte de su clan, también agradecía al hombre de frenar a la Hyuuga antes de que cometiera tal error.

Por su parte, no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez lo que había sucedido...por un momento, no lograba entender que había sucedido, sus notas escritas habían aumentado considerablemente, inclusive podría presumir de conseguir mejor puntaje que muchos genios de la clase, siendo de cierta forma "humilde" en su opinión. Las pruebas prácticas las había aprobado con puntaje perfecto en su último año, inclusive había logrado superar a los herederos de muchos clanes, no había ningún sentido a la decisión del jurado, había recreado la técnica que hizo famoso al cuarto Hokage, Konoha no Kīroi Senko ("El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha"), hasta lo logro siendo solo un estudiante de academia…podría presumir de haber contra restado todos los años de sabotaje en sus estudios, pronto un click resonó en su cabeza, la idea de sabotaje le hacía ver todo con claridad, no importaba cuanto se esforzará siempre sería igual, nunca sería un shinobi debido a que nadie podría aceptarlo como tal.

Sus manos comenzaban a tiritar debido a la rabia, trato de contenerse mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, pero las ligeras gotas de sangre cayendo por su barbilla, le decía que debía detenerse, o podría herirse seriamente.

El examen termino, trato de buscar de Hiruzen con la mirada, encontrándolo con su mirada fija en él, parecía cansado al notar que le devolvían la mirada, el hombre solo se dignó a irse con lentitud, siendo escoltado por los ANBU que le habían acompañado hasta ahí, sinceramente nunca pensó que el anciano contribuyera en aquella iniquidad, pero ahí estaba… escapando del traicionado.

Una mano en su hombro le saco de su arrebatamiento mental, giro con enojo solo para encontrar a un Mizuki con una expresión apacible en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, parecía ser de los pocos que no mostraban ese enojo común en su contra y realmente se alegraba de tener junto a él, en ese momento.

 **-¿Te gustaría hablar, Uzumaki-san?-** la voz sonaba serena, aunque pudo percibir siento gocé en su tono, como si hubiese esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. El rubio respondió asintiendo aun sin emitir alguna palabra.

OOoOO

Su caminata les llevo por las calles de Konoha por unos minutos, el hombre contaba las impresiones que le había causado el verle realizar todas y cada una de las pruebas como un auténtico shinobi, incluso le animo a probar el año entrante sonriendo en todo momento – **Inclusive, si presentas el año entrante estoy seguro que te graduarías como novato del año-**

 **-Claro… pensarlo es fácil –** resignado el rubio solo resoplo por la frustración considerando el dejar de lado su meta de ser shinobi – **Enserio, pensé que lo había logrado-** su tono quizás sonaba hasta más depresivo de lo que quería sonar, pero no quiso mantener apariencias en un momento así.

 **-Bueno...aún hay un modo en que lo logres-** dejo salir de su boca el Chunin, atrayendo la atención del rubio – **Pero es una misión muy complicada, y si no resulta como, podrías estar en muchos problemas –** el rubio rio por la ironía, quizás en unas horas le estuviesen buscando de nuevo para apresarlo por atacar a la heredera Hyuuga, estaba en suficientes problemas.

- **Dime ¿Qué debo hacer? –** el hombre rio con suficiencia mientras palmeaba la espalda del rubio.

 **-Te explicaré entonces-**

OOoOO

Aun se encontraba cabizbajo, mientras caminaba a entregar los últimos informes en la torre Hokage, estaba totalmente decepcionado del criterio del Sandaime, al notar la técnica de Naruto, había jurado sin duda ver a una versión miniatura del Yondaime, si el chico llegaba a ser Genin, seguramente se desarrollaría con frenesís, podría inclusive cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage con tanta veracidad, pero al momento de leer el resultado del jurado, específicamente el ultimátum de Sarutobi de reprobar al chico, realmente le daba un mal sabor en la boca. Observo el sobre de color rosa sobre los documentos que llevaba y suspiro, renunciaría a ser maestro en la academia, definitivamente no aprobaba tal actitud contra un estudiante y menos uno tan esmerado y claramente apto.

Al llegar a las oficinas, un revuelto parecía agitar el lugar, los shinobis corrían de un lado para otro mientras Jounin y ANBU salían del lugar con velocidad, logro diferenciar a Ebisu de entre la multitud y se acercó a preguntar a que se debía tal desorden.

Sus hombros parecían pesar más de la cuenta cuando este le dio una respuesta- **Han robado El Pergamino Sagrado y alguna reliquia del depósito del Hokage-** eso inclusive sonaba ridículo, pocas personas podrían burlar la seguridad de la bóveda y peor aún salir con objetos tan grandes…entonces, recordó los sucesos de la tarde, podrían ser burlados si el asaltante fuese tan rápido como para evitar ser detectado - **El presunto culpable es Uzumaki Naruto, fue visto a los alrededores minutos antes del robo y luego dentro de la bóveda-** no espero ni un segundo más en ese lugar, dejando los archivos en un mesa y corriendo en busca del rubio

" _¿Qué has hecho Naruto?"_

OOoOO

El objetivo era sencillo, robar un pergamino…Naruto no era idiota, sabía que Mizuki tenía intenciones oculta tras esto, pero realmente sintió interés por el contenido de aquello, así que no coloco inconveniente al aceptar robarlo.

Le había explicado que cualquiera que aprendiese una técnica de ese pergamino obtendría un gran poder, y por ende ser promovido a Genin, sería sencillo. El problema empezó al saber dónde se encontraba dichoso pergamino. Dentro de la bóveda secreta del Hokage, siendo vigilada por un grupo capacitado de ninjas para supervisión y vigilancia de la entrada.

Aunque como es de imaginar, burlar la seguridad de lo impenetrable era su especialidad, demostrándolo segundos después al estar dentro de la bóveda con una sonrisa burlona, encontrar el tesoro más valioso de Konoha no fue complicado, dado que se encontraba en medio del depósito conectado a un sistema de alarmas, tomarlo significaría tener a media aldea detrás de él, si fuese el viejo Naruto, se sentiría agitado con la emoción, en ese momento solo quería cumplir la misión, leer el dichoso pergamino y volverse un Genin.

Al remover el pergamino, una alarma comenzó a resonar con fuerza dentro del depósito, habría activado el Hirashin en ese instante de no ser aquel sentimiento creciente en su pecho, logro divisar a tras fondo del pergamino una serie de papiros un tanto polvorientos y roídos, parecían en mal estado, aunque lo suficiente como para ser leídos, en especial uno con cubierta grisácea, que parecía llamarle, emitía cierta aura enigmática que atraía al rubio con fuerza. Tras el segundo que la puerta de la bóveda se abrió y dio paso a dos chunin corriendo a alta velocidad, el rubio sujeto el papiro y uso el Hirashin en un senbon dejado a metros del lugar, sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, recogió el arma y huyo del lugar antes de que le dieran persecución.

OOoOO

El sitio donde había decidido quedarse para estudiar el pergamino estaba un tanto alejado de la aldea, una pequeño taller con grandes chimeneas en medio del bosque, era una de las ubicaciones que le había dado Mizuki antes de dar inicio a la misión, seguramente en algún momento llegaría hasta ahí.

El rubio decidido a leer el Pergamino Sagrado, su mano sujeto con fuerza el papiro el llamado de este era inclusive más fuerte ahora, dejando caer el pergamino al suelo centro su atención en el enigma que traía consigo este.

Destaparlo no fue mayor problema, dado que no parecía necesitar algún tipo de jutsu o similares, las letras dentro del pergamino parecía estar intactas a pesar de que por el exterior, no parecía muy bien preservado.

" _Sí has logrado abrir este documento, has roto el sello siendo que eres un digno heredero"_ las palabras no parecían tener mayor significado dado que a pesar de haberlo podido abrir en ningún momento había roto algún sello.

" _Las profecías cuentan que un heredero de la Voluntad del Fuego traerá la Paz o Destrucción al mundo, vinculando el Yin & el Yang en un solo ente, derrotara aquellos que desbordan poder a través de un amor maldito y no sucumbirá ante el retorno de la Princesa" _no lograba entender, a que se refería aquello, ¿Voluntad del Fuego? ¿Paz o Destrucción? ¿Yin & el Yang? ¿Amor maldito?…¿Retorno de la Princesa? Muchas incógnitas habían surgido en un par de palabras.

" _El conocimiento del bosque se encuentra sellado, y una gota de sangre revelara todo a quien sea digno, si aceptas tu destino, prosigue a donde muchos han querido tener acceso"_ Eso era todo, no había más escrito dentro solo un recuadro marcado con un símbolo de la nación del fuego.

Naruto no tardo en comprender ese último párrafo, y con una pequeña punzada hecha con un Senbon, marco el recuadro con la sangre de su dedo. Instantáneamente sintió como desde su dedo una infusión tan caliente como el propio metal hirviendo sintiendo como para tratar de inocular un brebaje tan venenoso que mataría cada una de las defensas de su cuerpo, trato de remover el dedo del pergamino pero este se había adherido al corte, pensó en que posiblemente había sido una trampa y estaba dispuesto a cortar su propio dedo para tratar de evitar que eso lo matase.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de mover su mano en dirección al porta Kunai, pero el dolor fue tal que veía imposible mover un musculo para reaccionar, sus piernas se desplomaron mientras la infusión parecía moverse con velocidad hacia su cerebro, cientos de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, sellos, jutsus, momentos… _"Aléjense de mi malditos Uchiha"…"Tobirama…perdóname" …"Saru…protege la aldea"…"Cuida de Konoha , hermano"_ el dolor en su cabeza, le hacía estremecer y no fue sorpresa en no poder controlar los espasmos en su cuerpo no pudiendo suprimir sus gritos de dolor mientras tiritaba cada uno de sus músculos…de un momento a otro el dolor ceso y vio entrando en el lugar a un agotado Iruka, quien respiraba con rapidez. – **Iruka sensei…** \- la voz entre cortada del rubio pareció alarmar de sobremanera al chunin, quien le asistió mientras este trataba de recuperar la compostura, sus ojos enrojecidos avisaban el intento de suprimir el llanto, y aun a pesar de que había dejado de sufrir, sus músculos aun convulsionaban.

 **-¿Qué has hecho Naruto?-** la voz del chunin parecía preocupado, mortificado de las acciones del rubio, el rubio solo tiritaban con vehemencia mientras realizaba bocanadas alargadas para recuperar oxígeno.

 **-Yo…Mizuki…dijo-** un susurro y un silbido alertaron a los presente, pero la situación hacia aún más critica la reacción de ambos, el Chunin trato de abarcar el rango del ataque mientras que el rubio repelió la ayuda, empujando al hombre lejos de él, aun estando debilitado fue suficiente la fuerza aplicada como para alejarlo. El rubio sonrió triunfante aunque eso significara sufrir, tras eso una oleada de kunai's se incrustaron unos milímetros en los músculos del rubios, evitando espacios vitales, ahogo un grito de dolor mientras caía de espalda y sentía como a su boca llegaba el detestable sabor metálico de la sangre.

 **-Oh Iruka, no debías interferir-** la voz del peliblanco se hizo presente en el claro mientras este se acercaba cargando con dos fuuma shuriken en su espalda, además de algunos kunai's en sus manos.

 **-¿Qué pretendes Mizuki?-** a pesar de no observarlo era notoria la cólera impregnada en la voz del moreno, el rubio por su parte sabía que había sido engañado, pero no había imaginado el nivel de traición que ocuparía el otro hombre.

 **-¿Qué pretendo?** \- se detuvo un momento, mientras parecía meditar – **Nada del otro mundo, robar un pergamino valioso, asesinar a un paria… lo típico de un shinobi-** el sarcasmo en su voz denotaba el gozo tras sus acciones¸ haciendo que Iruka frunciese el ceño en su dirección – **Vamos Iruka, no seas hipócrita…sabes muy bien que odias al zorro-**

- **Mizuki no sigas-** replico con un fuerte grito mientras apretaba sus puños, sabía que era más débil que el otro, y en caso de luchar seguramente sería derrotado pero no podía dejar que acabase con el chico y peor aún, le hiriese de tal manera.

 **-Vamos…hay que contarle…igual no vivirá mucho más de aquí-** una risa socarrona y desenfrenada se escapaba por sus labios, mientras miraba discriminadamente hacia el rubio, el hombre sujeto uno de los shuriken en su espalda mientras se acercaba, los gritos de Iruka parecían ser ahogados tras el movimiento de las armas, el cual parecía estar realmente molesto por lo que se apresuró en interceptar al chunin, el choque metálico de las armas demostraba.

 **-Escucha Naruto-** Grito con fuerza el peliblanco - ¿ **Quieres saber por qué la gente de la aldea te rechaza y porque te miran con desprecio en las calles?** –el rubio guardo silencio esperando la respuesta del traidor e Iruka interviene con una secuencia de golpes en ese momento, cosa que fue esquivada fácilmente por el otro.

 **¡No lo digas Mizuki, está prohibido decirlo!** –pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que el sujeto sonreía de forma sádica y egocéntrica -.

 **La razón es simple… ¡tú eres el demonio de las nueve colas Naruto , tú eres su reencarnación!** –señalo al rubio que estaba más que impactado al saber por qué la gente de la aldea lo trataba mal durante toda su vida, y aun con todo el dolor en su cuerpo, sintió como el pesar de tantos años hacía añicos sus esperanzas, en ese momento Mizuki aprovecha para herir a Iruka, lanzando el arma e incrustándola el hombro del chunin, el rubio solo veía con impotencia como su sensei era herido por su causa, y solo podía morder sus labios sin saber que hacer.

 _Salvalo_ -la voz serena en su mente resonaba como si fuese su propia voz pero impregnada con un tono autoritario y mucho más sabio- _Salvalo, Salvalo –_ el frenesís en la voz se comenzaba a esparcir al igual que un frio en su cuerpo – _Salvalo, Salvalo, Salvalo, Salvalo –_ la voz aun serena, se repetía a la vez que aquella descomunal helada llegaba su cerebro, sentía que moriría de hipotermia o se convertiría en cristal, sentía como aquella voz lo condujera hacia un estado de frenesís…y poder, podía salvarlo si quería…a pesar de que le odiase siempre fue la figura adulta más cercana a él…el único amigo de verdad que pudo hacer antes de conocer a Genma… y a Hinata…debía salvarlo.

Se levantó tambaleante ante la atenta y divertida mirada del chunin de cabello blanco, quien observaba con gracia la escena **–Venga Zorrito. ¿te enoja que este apunto de matar al inútil? Resolvamos nuestras diferencias, enano-** sonrio socarrón y con arrogancia.

 _Shunsui (agua instantánea)-_ a pesar de ser un movimiento torpe, llego a sorprender a su rival, quien no reacciono al momento en el que el agua de la atmosfera se condensaba con presión en sus pies, impulsando el pequeño cuerpo sangrante del rubio en dirección al hombre, dando gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivar el primer golpe del chico, pero este volvió al ataque _\- Suiton: Shigure (Llovizna) -_ mientras el chico seguía desplazándose en dirección a él, agujas de tan delgadas como agujas se comenzaba a condensar y congelar antes de salir disparadas con fuerza, siendo necesario detenerlas usando de escudo el tanto de su fuuma shuriken, el impacto arrojo algunos metros atrás al peliblanco quien perdió de vista al rubio por un segundo – _Hiraishingiri (Cuchillada del Dios Trueno Volador) –_ en ese instante el rubio sobrepaso la velocidad de reacción inclusive de los ojos del shinobi, desapareciendo completamente de su vista para luego caer sangrante al suelo, con varios kunai incrustados en sus piernas y hombros, suficientes para dejarle fuera de combate.

El peliblanco asustado solo logro ver la mancha poco visible del chico, y no debido a que estuviese en movimiento, si no por el manto de vaho que desprendía su cuerpo, y solo podía diferenciar una silueta alta con un porte severo. Tras esto, solo logro caer en la inconciencia.

OOoOO

Apresar a Mizuki, no fue complicado, dado el estado en el que se encontraba al encontrarlo, gracias a las indicaciones de Iruka, se descubrió la traición que había causado y se aclaró el engaño echo al rubio. El chunin moreno fue atendido con velocidad a pesar de haber perdido una considerable cantidad de sangre aún se encontraba consiente tras la llegada del escuadrón ANBU, pero aun luego de ser vendado y curado, seguía con una expresión seria en su rostro, quizás por el impacto de haber perdido a un colega ese día.

El rubio, por otro lado parecía intratable, no reaccionaba ante las preguntas del interrogatorio, inclusive había pasado de sus tetras mentales para hacerle confesar la realidad de la situación, no era por menospreciar pero Iruka no parece lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Mizuki, sin una ayuda externa…y dado los resultados de esa mañana tras los exámenes de la academia…el Uzumaki podría tener algo que ver.

Un pequeño alboroto se hizo presente cuando las enfermeras trataron de revisar las heridas del chico, al girar el rostro logro ver como el pequeño chico parecía estremecerse y un vaho que a la distancia parecía ser helado desprendía de su cuerpo, la enfermera que se le toco ahora tenía una mano completamente roja debido a la exposición al frio… ¿él chico se estaba congelando?

Naruto parecía calmarse tras unos instantes y su temperatura se estabilizo lo suficiente como para que pudiese ser tratado, no dudaron en proteger sus extremidades con el uso de ropas extras, y luego de todo el proceso de revisión optaron por proteger el cuerpo del chico con una frazada calurosa.

Se acercó al chico tratando de no intimidarlo, cosa que no pareció ser posible dado que el chico se encontraba en un estado de alerta inmediata y segundo… era difícil no intimidar con su actual apariencia, no era precisamente el shinobi más apto para tratamiento infantil. Aun así, se acercó al chico lo más que pudo sin que este reaccionara abruptamente - **Uzumaki Naruto ¿No?-** el darle a conocer que posiblemente conocía su nombre seguramente le brindaría un poco más de confianza

- **Depende de cómo me veas-** respondió e chico ante la interrogativa, cosa que le dio cierta curiosidad al shinobi.

 **-Explícate-**

- **Podría ser Naruto Uzumaki, si no me conoces o podría ser el Kyuubi no Kitsune, nada complicado-** impugno el chico con una mirada bastante mordaz.

Se quedó sin palabras en la boca tras la respuesta, se supone que el chico no debía saber la verdad y no era probable que lo descubriera por su cuenta, apestaba a traición. – **¿cómo te enteraste? –**

- **¿Importa? Solo lo hice y ya-** encubrir al culpable le hacía dirigir sus sospechas directamente contra Iruka debido al apego que estos se tenían – **No fue Iruka-** la voz del chico le hizo salir de sus hipótesis, su expresión y el tono usado por parte del chico le indicaba que tenía miedo, pero a la vez fue totalmente sincero.- **Solo olvidemos el asunto, el Kyuubi no se escapara-**

 **-¿Fue el quien se encargó de Mizuki? Se sinceró-** el chico le vio con una expresión de molestia y luego bufo.

 **-No, lo hice por mi cuenta-** la respuesta del chico, género un sinfín de preguntas más de las que podía responder.

 **-¿Cómo?-** el chico solo levanto los hombros e hizo una mueca de no querer colaborar.

 **-Con técnicas y eso, lo típico-** no parecía seguro de su respuesta, pero sabía que no sacaría nada más de él, a menos que le sometiera a interrogatorio…ahí seguramente cantaría como soprano, pero necesitaría un motivo para hacerlo y no lo tenía.

 **-Te vigilare Uzumaki-** declaro tras unos instantes.

 **-Únete al montón, rayitas-**

Definitivamente lo haría llorar, por algo era Ibiki Morino el Jefe del Departamento de Tortura.

OOoOO

Al día siguiente del accidente le habían citado en la oficina del Hokage, por alguna razón no le habían apresado como él pensaba que pasaría, aunque no le dejaron ir a su departamento, le mantuvieron en el hospital hasta horas de la mañana, seguramente para tenerle vigilado, ya que no sufría de ningún tipo de herida…excepto ese pequeño corte en su dedo, dolía como mil demonios, aunque había ido cediendo un poco.

Al llegar a la oficina, se sorprendió un poco de ver a un vendado Iruka y a un serio Genma, mordiendo con aun más ferocidad el senbon de su boca que lo habitual.

- **Bienvenido Naruto-** le hablo el Hokage con una expresión neutra – **He oído que ya sabes del secreto-** no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reprimenda a Iruka, que solo se excusó con una sonrisa – **Espero entiendas, que el secreto se guardaba por tu bien-**

Había mil sentimientos que surgieron en su interior, pero la que más prevalecía era la rabia, se haber sabido que por el hecho de tener a eso encerrado dentro, nadie le respetaría o le trataría con igualdad se hubiese dedicado a ser un ermitaño o algo por el estilo, no se limitaría a ser un marginal por algo que nunca estuvo en sus manos la posibilidad de controlarlo o decidir. ¿Acaso él había pedido ser un carcelero? Se sentía mal pensar esto, pero hubiese preferido que otro imbécil tuviera que sufrir con eso destino.

Apretó con fuerza la manga de su chaqueta y mordió su labio, mientras se limitaba asentir…rencoroso o no, era cierto lo que dijo el Sandaime, guardar el secreto quizás le beneficiaría en caso tal de que los humanos fuesen más conscientes de lo que hacen y dicen.

Por un momento se sorprendió a sí mismo, refiriéndose a los demás como humanos, negando inconscientemente ser uno de ellos, ahora se llegaba a preguntar seriamente, ¿Había perdido su humanidad cuando se volvió así?... ¿era por esto que era tratado injustamente?, Quizás todos tenían razón…su destino era perder el control y destruir todo, era inevitable…Era el Kyuubi no Kitsune ¿no?

- _Respira-_ aquellas palabras en su cabeza lo desubicaron – _Relájate y piensa_ \- tras la segunda vez que intervenía la voz se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación…eso o se había vuelto totalmente loco – _no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos rencorosos, No eres Humano…No eres un Biju… eres un Shinobi-_ la voz sonaba seria, monótona pero llena de sabiduría _–El Shinobi de Konohagakure no Sato, se limita a pensar en el bienestar de su pueblo y la supervivencia mientras estos sean tus pensamientos, no necesitas ser nada más-_

Tras eso hubo silencio, sabía que había estado callado durante bastante tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos, todos en la sala le miraban expectantes, parecían haber estado hablando con él, y habían requerido alguna pregunta - **¿En qué piensas Naruto?-** el Sandaime le veía con cierta curiosidad en su ojos, el rubio solo negó mientras agitaba la cabeza- **Volviendo a la pregunta ¿Cómo detuviste a Mizuki? –** sinceramente sabía cómo lo había hecho, estuvo consciente en todo minuto de lo que hacía, el problema surgía en que no sabía cómo había aprendido hacerlo.

El rubio se limitó a contar la historia desde su punto de vista, ganando algunas miradas curiosas de Genma y el Hokage, Iruka no parecía impresionado debido a que estuvo presente ese día. - **¿Y cómo aprendiste todas esas técnicas? Yo no te las enseñe-** su sensei le miraba con curiosidad mientras jugaba con su senbon entre sus dientes.

- **Simplemente…las sabía, aparecían en mi mente…como si otra persona hubiese entrado en mi cerebro-** eso explicaría el porqué de las voces.

 **-Curioso…-** respondió Genma mientras desviaba su mirada, estaba pensando seriamente ese era su expresión en esos momentos, pocos pero existían.

 **-Cambian el tema Naruto-** el Hokage satisfecho por sus respuestas o eso parecía aparentemente – **Se ha decidido no incurrir en represalias a tu persona tras el incidente con la heredera Hyuuga, siempre y cuando se mantenga en total confidencialidad-** seguramente, el consejo del clan opto por mantener en secreto el hecho de que la paria de la aldea había apaleado a su heredera por segunda vez en menos de un año, en todo caso era una buena noticia para él- **Con respecto al suceso de ayer, Mizuki asumirá todos los cargos por traición, robo y revelar varios secretos confidenciales, por tanto Naruto, no tendrás antecedentes por esto al haber evitado que huyese con el pergamino, y aún más haber ahorrado a la aldea el pago por su captura-** quizás no era un día tan malo ese…no iría preso por ninguno de sus crimines, ni siquiera habría represalias, quizás la idea de comenzar como ermitaño empezaba a sonarle complaciente.- **Por otro lado, tu resultado en la academia…-** ahí vamos.

OOoOO

Hyuuga Hinata no había dormido bien esa noche. Probablemente ayer había sido el último día en que vería a Naruto en mucho tiempo. Ella había aprobado el examen de genin, pero él se quedará en la academia haciendo clases de recuperación hasta que pudiese aprobar. Naruto había estado trabajando tan intensamente que verdaderamente su corazón sufría tras su rechazo

Definitivamente ese no era el día más grato para ella, había logrado una meta personal pero no había logrado la expectativa del clan al ser la mejor Kunoichi de la generación, puesto que gano Hanabi con creces, por otro lado ser la segunda, personalmente era un gran logro para ella, aunque obviamente no era una noticia que le pudiese dar a su padre, dado que solo tenía ojos para la mejor, así que reservo la noticia tras la ceremonia de iniciación ofertada por el clan para los nuevos Genin del clan Hyuuga, básicamente una fiesta para premiar a Hanabi por ser el primer lugar.

Otro motivo para ser un día terrible, era que asignarían los grupos de Gennin, y era más que obvio que no lograría estar con la persona que quería, siempre imagino ser equipo con el Uzumaki y algún otro Shinobi, pero dado el resultado del día anterior en el que injustamente reprobaron al rubio… nunca podría cumplir su sueño de apoyar al chico en cualquier situación.

El camino hacia la academia había sido más extenuante que de costumbre, las personas inclinaban hipócritamente su cabeza ante su paso, solamente para cumplir con las formalidades con el clan Hyuuga, por su parte, la alabanza para Hanabi era sin duda digna de la heredera del clan más prestigioso de Konoha, realmente no le molestaba el favoritismo, nunca se molestó porque realmente no apreciaba ese falso interés, así que simplemente se dignaba a caminar lo más aceptable posible para los estándares del clan.

Al llegar a la academia, parecía ser cualquier otro día de clases, los más chicos jugueteaban y gamberreaban por las hectáreas mientras que los más grandes dialogaban antes del inicio de actividades, por otro lado los recién graduados habían tenido un pase directo hacía los salones a tomar espera de que les asignasen un equipo.

La espera no fue muy larga, prácticamente Iruka llego puntualmente, aunque ese día se encontraba bastante vendado y con heridas ya atendidas, pero recientes ¿Qué le habría pasado?- **Bueno chicos-** saludo Iruka, seguido anuncio que ya los equipos se habían organizado dependiendo de cómo se podría desempeñar mejor, en este punto ya le daba igual con quien le asignasen, al final no era lo que quería, solo aceptaría y se conformaría sea quien sea.

 **-El Equipo 7 lo formaran: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai-** básicamente era una agrupación similar al primer examen de supervivencia del año, hasta ahora los grupos estaban formados de igual manera, aunque claro omitiendo a un chico del grupo de esa vez.- **El Equipo 8 lo formaran: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hanabi Hyuuga-** era de suponer que armasen un grupo con los mejores para rastrear y búsqueda aunque tenía cierta esperanza de ser seleccionada para el rol.

Los demás equipos fueron armados inclusive el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho de toda la vida, pero un cálculo mental le hizo pensar… si los equipos se seguían armando alguno quedaría por fuera, o se armaría un equipo de 4, cosa que nunca había sucedido antes – **Equipo 12 será formado por:** **Ken Souhiro, Tahiro Sempu, Kaede Arikawa-** en efecto el último grupo había sido de 3, eso quería decir que ella sería la que sobraría en cualquier equipo.

Su boca se secó, y en su garganta se hizo un nudo ¿Cómo reaccionaría el clan tras esto?. No era su culpa no haber sido asignada a ningún equipo.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos, y casi enterraba sus cortas uñas en sus palmas, aunque la voz de Urika le hizo salir de su ataque depresivo- **Finalmente Squad K: Hinata Hyuuga y Uzumaki Naruto… Eso es todo chicos deberán esperar a su Jounin Sensei en el aula, sin más que decir ¡Felicidades a todos!-** muchos parecían impactados por los sucesos, había un equipo 2, dos personas que juntos no cumplían con ningún estándar de equipo, ni siquiera eran un número. Pero para Hinata solo había algo en su cabeza

¡Lo Logro!

Fin.

Lamento la demora…tesis, pasantías, problemas económicos, falta de nueva porno…muchas cosas han interferido en que termine la primera parte del fic. (Trataré de actualizar más seguido… pero esta difícil)

 **Respuestas a Review:**

 **jovino006:** Seee Reprobado

 **Soul Of Demon:** 48/50, es mejor evaluación que cualquiera que haya tenido en mi vida… y tener 15 pts en Historia, te debió gustar mucho jeje.

 **Seebuc:** Ya me parecía raro que no hubieses comentado en los primeros días jajaja, acá se explica que es (SQUAD K), bastante fácil…así que me imagino que ya lo tenías en mente …¿Ahora? ¿Quién será el Jounin Sensei? ¿Quién será el tercer miembro? ¿Qué paso con rechazar a Naruto públicamente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Jaja hasta la próxima.


	6. 6: K

N/A: **Tengo ganas de publicar, Bienvenidos a los nuevos en el Fic & por ahí leí que hay alguien nuevo en la comunidad (Una cálida Bienvenida adicional: D).**

 **No quiero escribir de más, así que bueno.**

 **(Esto lo escribo luego de terminar el cap): Quiero hacer un juego para ver quien está atento, sin premio dado que no tengo nada que ofrecer… en fin, el juego consiste he agregado una escena paradójica sin explicación, quiero ver quien la deduce y la comenta en Review (Ahí esta el premio del juego más review ahsdhasda) okno, pero hice esto con fines de diversión jajaj.**

 **Capítulo 6: K.**

Era descabellado lo que sucedía, básicamente le confesaban que a propósito habían saboteado sus resultados en la evaluación Genin, y aun así minutos antes le confeso que todo lo hacía por su bien ¿En qué podía beneficiarle ser reprobado en la academia?, quizás su expresión reflejaba lo que pensaba el Sandaime le espectaba curioso a espera de su reacción, cosa que no llego…el rubio había aprendido a comportarse con seriedad y respeto a pesar de querer en ese momento gritar y reprochar la injusticia del hombre. Por su parte, Genma sonreía orgulloso dado la madures del chico.

- **Antes de cualquier reacción-** intervino el Hokage, brindándole una sonrisa cálida al chico **–Solo fue un sabotaje publico…pretendo que aun sigas ejerciendo como Shinobi y Genin-** por un momento no entendía a que se refería con lo de sabotaje público, pero el hecho de decir que aun a pesar de todo se convertiría en Genin, le hizo sonreír a más no poder, volteo la mirada en dirección a Iruka para verle sonreír a su persona y luego en dirección a Genma, quien realizaba una mueca de aprobación hacía él.- **Por lo que, se te asignara a Genma como tu Jounin-Sensei y comenzaran a laborar como un nuevo escuadrón a quien queremos adiestrar-** estuvo feliz de saber que tendría al castaño como instructor de ahora en adelante, pero cierta chica de ojos plateados le pasaba por la cabeza, su labio inferior temblaba ante la idea de no verla tan seguido como ahora, mordió sus labios ante la posibilidad de incluirla al equipo, antes de que su cerebro se preparará para dar una buena razón (lo cual haría, lucharía a pico y pala si era necesario para lograr que Hinata estuviese con él) del porque la chica debería unirse al escuadrón, el Hokage se adelantó – **Hinata Hyuuga es el segundo Genin del Escuadrón –** el tercero siguió hablando explicando el porqué de su decisión pero realmente no le importaba explicaciones a Naruto, solo saber que ella podría seguir con él, le hacía estar feliz y conforme…inclusive se recapitulaba la posibilidad de olvidar cualquier altercado por su situación como Jinchuriki solo por esta gran noticia. Quizás era obvio, pero no sabía cómo más expresar sus sentimientos más que con una sonrisa, en donde sus ojos permanecieron abierto…había adoptado la costumbre de cerrar los ojos para ocultar la tristeza en ellos, alguien le había comentado alguna vez "La verdad está en los ojos" y tal frase le marco de por vida. **–Naruto, recuerda que no puedes ir divulgándolo dado que ya el consejo no se encuentra satisfecho con esto, mucho menos si se da a conocer públicamente la treta planteada-** el rubio se limitó a sonreír. Nada podría arruinar este momento – **Esto incluye tu sueño de ser Hokage-**

Joder…

OOoOO

Vamos, que no darse a conocer como Shinobi quería decir que era grande siéndolo, es decir "cumplir misiones sin que nadie se entere" es la verdadera función de uno, por lo que no le molestaba realmente el adaptarse a no llamar la atención…siempre y cuando no incluya evitar patear a los idiotas…pero el hecho de que debía congelar sus sueños de ser Hokage por tiempo indefinido…eso realmente no le gustaba. Luego de la noticia paso trago amargo mientras asimilaba el hecho…no todo podía ser perfecto, pero al menos tendría a Hinata…en algún punto de su amistad, estar con ella se había vuelto inclusive más importante que cumplir su sueño. Además, nadie podría negarle su sueño si se volvía inclusive más fuerte que el Shodaime, y junto a Hinata no parecía un sueño tan imposible.

Sus pasos los llevaron por la residencia Senju, bastante cercana a la torre Hokage, había escuchado con anterioridad que se había construido de esta manera, debido a que ambos Kages anteriores al tercero, habían sido Senju y el acceso debía ser rápido para ellos.

El monumento a los antecedentes que lucía en el césped le despertaba cierto sentimiento de confort al verle, un gran árbol con seguramente siglos de antigüedad, cuenta la leyenda que inclusive el Rikudou Sennin encanto el árbol de manera tal, que este protegería la existencia del mismo, por años los Senju habían alabado el árbol como un símbolo de fortaleza, paz, protección y jubilo. Las raíces rígidas y mohosas sobresalían pronunciadamente de entre la tierra, los ramas se conservaban sanas y fuertes además de frondosas, su tronco adornado con una serie de nudos de sedas atados entre sí con hilo de aleación de oro para evitar el óxido a pesar del deterioro de las telas, aun conservaban su forma y belleza, en el centro de todo el arreglo un estampado de remolino rojo aquel que siempre le había inspirado confianza, El Remolino estampado que representaba la alianza y amor hacía la antiguamente conocido Uzushiogakure no Sato, la aldea de la que provino la esposa del primer Hokage, la primer Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y por supuesto, los que financiaron en primera instancia la construcción y establecimiento de Konohagakure No Sato. Fueron un pueblo grande, noble y pacifico se recluían de las guerras aun así eran temidos por todo el continente elemental por su maestría en Fuinjutsu, siendo exterminados y reducidos a cenizas insalvables. Por esto, todos los uniformes Chunin y Jounin portaban el símbolo del remolino en señal de amistad.

A pesar de que el Clan Senju era prácticamente inexistente aun el Hokage contrataba servicios solo para su mantenimiento y arreglo, y era debido a esto el buen estado con el que aun contaba su villa.

Sus ojos azules contemplaban aquel monumento con desdén ignorando por completo el discurso dado por parte de su nuevo sensei, sin más sentía como aquel majestuoso árbol gritaba su nombre. Las voces susurrantes pasaban a través de sus oídos dejándole una incomodidad húmeda en sus tímpanos, como si una esponja hubiese pasado de un oído a otro, a cada segundo los susurros se volvían más atosigantes, incomodos, y en cierto punto irritante, pero aun así no podía evitar mirar atento aquel árbol. Su visión de ensombrecía cuando comenzó a desviarse del camino. De un momento a otro, todo se volvió oscuro y dejo de sentir. En general, se sintió muerto y vacío.

OOoOO

Genma por su parte detuvo su caminata observando curioso el comportamiento de Naruto, pasado unos segundos y habiendo violado el perímetro de la mansión Senju, trato de llamarle… cosa que parecía no ser suficiente para llamar la atención del chico, sin pensarlo mucho camino tras él, tratando de averiguar que sucedía y buscando explicación para el extraño comportamiento del chico.

El rubio se dirigía hacia el monumento Senju, aquel árbol que había quedado como recuerdo de lo majestuoso del clan, pero a pesar de todo el mantenimiento hecho por Tobirama, no habían podido preservar, las ramas roídas y destartaladas tan secas y sin arboles no aparentaba nada de su leyenda, aquel adorno de telas e hilos de aleación de oro, habían quedado devastadas y apenas se podían lograr ver colgando deshilachado de tronco, que al mismo tiempo estaba destruido en general, las raíces pronunciadas y espesas habían arrasado con las hectáreas preservadas, secas y punzantes se esparcían por la maleza alta como acechadores furiosos. Simplemente un escenario patético para un monumento con tan majestuosa historia.

Frente a él, un chico rubio con la mirada perdida, una expresión de terror esparciendo un sentimiento de desespero a su alrededor, como una presa siendo apresada por su captor…

 **¿Naruto?-**

OOoOO

Había recuperado sus sentidos, ahora podía volver a mover los dedos… por un momento se había creído muerto, ya sea por un paro cardiaco o una muerte cerebral, algo que lo hubiese tomado desprevenido, pero ahora que comenzaba a mover los brazos sin duda seguía vivo, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos a la vez que sus oídos se agudizaban al ambiente.

Estaba solo, en un primer aspecto, dado que ningún ninja o persona se encontraba a la vista en el lugar, por otra parte a la distancia lograba definir aquellos incesantes alaridos tan comunes en los relatos de guerra, gente herida y lastimada rogando por la salvación o la expiación de sus culpas, deseando un final en paz y bien recibido. Además, el bullicio más lejano representaba sin lugar a duda los gritos de guerra lanzados en el enfrentamiento, tratante de intimidarse el uno al otro antes de comenzar con un baile de muerte y sangre.

Él por su parte, ya había logrado detallar el lugar con sus ojos, pero sin lugar a duda no era el mismo lugar que donde había estado al comienzo del día, inclusive…dudaba firmemente que este lugar pudiese ser su aldea, claro aquel sentimiento se perdió cuando a su lado un gran árbol se imponía majestuoso, tan alto y frondoso que los gigantes de los cuentos de niños huirían aterrados ante el enfrentamiento. Era el monumento a los Senju, sin lugar a duda.

 **¡Señor! ¡Huya de aquí!-** la voz provino del bosque mientras un hombre de mediana edad salía a su encuentro, parecía herido y el mango de algunos kunai se mostraban sobresaliente de sus brazos y espalda, la sangre chorreara de sus extremidades y cortes profundos de su rostro, inclusive le sorprendía que se estuviese preocupando por su seguridad antes que la suya propia - **¡Ahí vienen!, Señor It…-** la frase fue arrancada de su garganta, inclusive su propia tráquea fue arrancada de su lugar, la sangre salpico a mares como una película horrorosa y sin censura, el causante se encontraba erguido junto a él, siendo salpicado por la sangre del hombre sin revelar ningún tipo de asco o inconformidad con ser bañado en sangre.

El hombre vestía una túnica negra que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, con las mangas lo suficientemente larga como para tapar sus muñecas y un reconocible emblema de clan en su espalda, El abanico del clan Uchiha. Tanto su cabello como su ojos combinaban en un oscuro color azabache que rápidamente desentonaron puesto su ojo se volvió tan rojo como la sangre, resaltante de su rostro ensombrecido y repleto de hollín de entre su pupila tres tomoes negros girando rítmicamente analizando probablemente todos sus movimientos, hasta este punto se dio cuenta que no era él quien manejaba su cuerpo, pues se sentía tan asustado que seguramente estaría corriendo.

Su mano apretó con fuerza su mano apretó con fuerza un mango de una espada, que aparentemente había cargado todo el rato, una wakizashi tan grande como su cuerpo adornaba sus manos, temblorosas e inseguras, tratando de ganar valor sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura del arma. Su cuerpo comenzó a correr en dirección al hombre mientras sentía por sus mejillas, ligeras lágrimas correr y su garganta suprima un llanto.

El hombre repelió el ataque con demasiada seguridad y facilidad, este cuerpo tenia fuerza y agilidad como para dar cara al asunto pero el miedo le hacía perder su control y aparentemente su propia seguridad.

Fue arrojado metros atrás con una patada en su torso, siendo estampado sin medida contra el frondoso árbol, a pesar de no controlar el cuerpo, el dolor del impacto se sintió tan real que inclusive su oxigeno se esfumaba de sus pulmones.

El combate termino cuando los dos primeros kunai se incrustaron en sus piernas, el punzante dolor le hice soltar la espalda y caer de rodillas al suelo, de entre las sombras se acercaron seseantes más personas alrededor de 5 personas. Le rodearon con sonrisas burlonas y egocéntricas cargando sus armas sin siquiera tener su guardia en alto, le subestimaban y si pudiese controlar sus manos, haría que se arrepintieran pero el usuario de ese cuerpo no tenía tanta seguridad y el miedo solo le hacía resignarse y llorar por su destino.

No pudo suprimir el instinto de gritar mientras los primeros kunai se clavaban profundamente en su abdomen, reclamando sin compasión su vida.

Grito, pues irónicamente era lo único en lo que coincidía con quien sea que fuera el dueño del cuerpo.

OOoOO

Nuevamente despertó gritando, se encontraba nuevamente de pie frente aquel árbol, sentía su cuerpo sudar, sus ojos llorosos y su garganta irritada de tanto gritar, a su lado Genma trataba de tranquilizarle, sin ningún resultado.

Suspiro y trato de tranquilizar su comportamiento, se encontraba en frenesís pues a pesar de suponer que se trataba de un genjutsu o un sueño, se sentía tan real como si de una vida pasada se tratase.

Y por pasado se refería a antes de la construcción de la aldea y precisamente en este lugar aquel chico había muerto.

- **¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? –** Genma parecía preocupado por él, así que se limitó asentir mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente hacia la academia, debía estudiar el porqué de su sueño y porque precisamente a él.

OOoOO

 **-Finalmente Squad K: Hinata Hyuuga y Uzumaki Naruto… Eso es todo chicos deberán esperar a su Jounin Sensei en el aula, sin más que decir ¡Felicidades a todos!-** mucho de los chicos se impresionaron ante esto último y cierto Uchiha parecía aún más curioso del tema, también fue gratificante ver como Hanabi parecía hervir en rabia ante aquella decisión, pero aún más ameno fue ver a la segunda Hyuuga, saltar de emoción en su silla cuando anunciaron el resultado de su equipo, parecía haberlo estado esperando, inclusive aunque no le había podido mencionar nada de los resultados arreglados ni nada, ella parecía aun haber mantenido la esperanza de formar juntos un equipo, y ahora ambos lo habían logrado.

No quiso hacerla esperar y sin medir más su situación se dejó caer en la habitación, sutilmente en medio de la sala, tras él un Genma bastante emocionado por la idea de empezar con un equipo Genin bastante más capacitados que los demás, y es que estaba claro que Hinata había creado una brecha enorme entre las habilidades de Hanabi y ella, y por supuesto Sasuke no llegaba a la mitad de fuerte que se había vuelto él, estaba claro en las ultimas evaluaciones.

Nunca lo había dicho, pero realmente le debía mucho a Genma, ahora sentía que realmente podría lograrlo todo. Hinata por su parte al verle entrar en la sala, se levantó de su silla y corrió hacía él.

Ambos se abrazaron, ante todos que parecían bastante incomodos por la escena, pero le daba igual, solo quería disfrutar de lo que nadie le había brindado antes a ninguno de los dos, una persona de total confianza. – **Lo logramos Hinata-** le susurro suavemente en su oído mientras que ella se limitó asentir y reír por lo bajo.

 **-Bueno par de tortolos, nos vemos al medio día en la biblioteca-** el rubio suspiro, por algún motivo Genma adoraba usar la Biblioteca para cualquier cosa excepto leer por su propia cuenta, siempre decía que era un lugar maravilloso y prácticamente jamás había leído más que los papeles con la dirección de sus conquistas. " _Sí, definitivamente era maravilloso_ ", pensó sin poder evitar ser sarcástico con la línea de pensamientos.

OOoOO

Hinata y Naruto no habían perdido el tiempo, tras unos minutos de haber salido del aula comenzaron hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior, la traición de Mizuki, Iruka apoyándolo, el robando los pergaminos, la sangre en el pergamino, como casi asesina a Mizuki, el vaho que arrojaba su cuerpo, luego como le habían explicado todo acerca de los resultados arreglados, el acuerdo de confidencialidad con los aldeanos, llego incluso a mencionar lo extraño del sueño que tuvo frente al monumento Senju, inclusive le explico lo inusual de sus sentidos en su duración. Por su parte ella conto como había sido la bienvenida a la profesión por parte del clan Hyuuga para ella y su hermana, que realmente se había quedado en una ceremonia para alabar a Hanabi, como su padre le había reprochado por no ser la primera de la clase, aunque claro la primera había sido Hanabi, y luego ella. Era un hombre bastante molesto a decir verdad, y le conto como se había sentido cuando sus pensamientos le traicionaban haciéndole creer que estaría en un equipo individualmente. Rieron y comieron como normalmente lo hacían y se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca.

Habían llegado bastante puntual a la biblioteca, Genma se encontraba recostado en una de las columnas de la entrada jugando con el senbon usando sus labios, al verlos saludo con una mano y sonrío socarrón. **–Bueno chico, por rutina tendremos que hacer presentaciones de cada uno-** dijo sonriendo mientras llegaban junto a él- **Primero tú Naruto, Que te gusta, que te disgusta y planes a futuro-**

El rubio carraspeo la garganta antes de responder – **Me gusta el Ramen, y entrenar con Hinata, además de aprender jutsus de los anteriores Kage, odio a los que subestiman y se consideran superior despreciando a los demás, mi sueño para futuro es volverme Hokage-** termino de responder bastante sonriente.

- **Bien Naruto, ahora tú Hinata, mismas preguntas-**

- **Me gustan los rollos de canela, estar con Hinata y la jardinería, odio a los que desprecian a los demás por ser diferente y la jerarquía de clanes, mi futuro es cambiar el pensamiento de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga-** pocas veces Hinata sonaba tan segura de si misma, pero en ese momento, sonaba totalmente convencida de que podría hacerlo sin importa que cosas pasaran de ahora en adelante, Naruto le sonrío cómplice de su repentina seguridad, apoyándola desde ahora incondicionalmente para que lograse su objetivo, y obviamente, el suyo propio con la ayuda de la oji perla, Genma se limpito a sonreír.

- **Bueno, ahora me toca a mi…Me gusta el caldo de calabaza y viajar siempre que pueda, así que no se sorprenda con el hecho de que nos asignen las misiones más alejadas de la aldea, odio las espinacas y las personas falsas, mi frase favorito sin lugar a duda sería "Las acciones hablan más que las palabras" Jikko Bugen es parte de mi nin. Y mi objetivo como Jounin Sensei es que mis genin se vuelvan Hokage y Heredera Hyuuga-** ambos quedaron pasmados antes las expectativas del hombre que seguía sonriendo- **Ahora algo que seguramente no les gustara-** su expresión cambio bastante debido a eso- **En un futuro el propósito de este escuadrón será proteger al emperador…SQUAD K, SQUAD Kaioh-** sinceramente no les alegraba mucho la idea de ser guarda espaldas de un consentido pero era ahora el deber de ellos, y lo cumplirían.

OOoOO

 **FIN**

Cap Corto, Lo escribi mientras trabajaba así que bueno…espero les guste


End file.
